Now you see me
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Luego de alegrar a la gente con su espectáculo de magia e ilusionismo, Harry decide descansar con un helado y un libro...o al menos eso hubiese deseado de no haber sido por un grito que escuhó y decidió averiguar.
1. Chapter 1

**_La verdad es que esta historia fue escrita por mi mano, pero obligado a punta de revolver por mi mejor amiga (puede dar miedo a pesar de su pequeña estatur…NO DIJE NADA! NADA! LO JURO!)._**

 ** _Bueno, como comentaba anteriormente, este va a ser un One-shot a menos que ustedes deseen que lo continue (o mi la ena…ejem, mi mejor amiga me vuelva a obligar)._**

 ** _No soy dueño de nada. Todos los personajes son de Rowling o Warner Bros._**

* * *

En las transitadas calles del atardecer de París, se puede ver a un pequeño artista callejero entreteniendo a la gente. No debe tener más de ocho años, con el cabello negro cuervo, como si absorbiese todo rayo de luz que el sol emanase, descontrolado, simulando la forma de un nido de pájaros. Su piel lechosa. Y lo que más resaltaba su aspecto físico, eran sus brillantes orbes verdes como dos esmeraldas, revelando una chispa de astucia y travesura en ellas.

Sus manitos moviéndose rápidamente, mezclando las cartas. Mientras observaba a sus espectadores, los cuales lo veían meticulosamente, para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que iba a suceder dentro de unos minutos. Decidiendo que ya había mezclado lo suficientemente bien el mazo, elige a cinco personas del grupo de observadores, tres mujeres, un anciano y un adolescente.

Mostrándoles el juego de cartas, del lado sin numeración, les pide que elijan un naipe cada uno. Que se los muestre a los demás espectadores, incluyéndolo, y que las vuelvan a depositar junto a las demás en el mazo.

El niño viendo que siguieron sus órdenes, le pide a un sujeto delante de él que por favor mezcle nuevamente el mazo de naipes. La gente preguntándose que haría ahora, pues veces anteriores, el muchacho los había deleitado con trucos de presdigitacion, ilusiones, adivinanzas, e incluso saber lo que alguien pensaba en el momento.

Una vez terminado lo pedido al extraño, el infante le pidió que las deje en el suelo pedregoso, delante de él, justo en medio de los dos. Moviéndose lentamente hasta llegar a un metro de distancia, pudo sentir la tensión en el aire, esperando atentamente a lo que sucedería. Estirando suavemente su mano en el aire, se podía ver como el mazo de naipes se movía frenéticamente, alertando a la multitud, que ahora no quitaban la vista de él. Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, provocando un sonoro chasquido, la gente pudo ver con los ojos grandes como platos, como unas cartas salían del mazo y volaban directamente a la mano del niño.

Contando que efectivamente fuesen cinco cartas las que se hallasen ahora en su mano, procedió a revelarlas a quienes lo miraban, haciendo que abran cómicamente la boca, farfullando incoherencias. Pues las cartas que mágicamente volaron a su mano eran las que esas cinco personas habían sacado de un mazo tallado dos veces, antes y después de sacar los cartones pintados.

Ganándose un aplauso multitudinario, el jovencito ojiverde les regaló una sonrisa y agradeció al público por detenerse y apreciar su arte. Todo fue jubileo, hasta que un grito detuvo los festejos, alertando al pequeño, quien rápidamente comenzó a guardar sus elementos, preparándose para lo que venía.

-Niño! Cuántas veces te he dicho que está prohibido hacer eso en la vía pública! Ahora vendrás conmigo a la comisaría! - un policía apareció corriendo en dirección al niño, el cual inmediatamente empezó a huir en dirección contraria.

-Geez…otra vez me persigue la policía, nunca aprenden que siempre me escapo a tiempo…- murmuró el niño.

A pesar de su corta edad, era bastante veloz como para escapar de sus perseguidores, El haber vivido prácticamente tres años en las calles de la ciudad de las luces, sabía cada uno de los recovecos que ocultaban sus callejones. Sin contar el hecho de que aún mantiene en su manga el secreto que Petunia Dursley, su tía por el lado materno, le había contado unos momentos antes de dejarlo abandonado en medio de los Campos Elíseos.

Escuchando detrás de él los pasos presurosos del policía que le acechaba por trigésima séptima vez en este último año de vida en Francia. Decidió meterse en el callejón que estaba detrás de una tienda de ropa interior femenina bastante conocida, tocando rápidamente en un orden predeterminado los ladrillos que formaban la pared que simulaba el fin del camino.

-Vamos, vamos! Ya ábrete! – murmuraba mientras saltaba en las puntas de sus pes, tratando de alguna forma controlar su nerviosismo.

El niño podía oír al policía acercándose a su posición, pero justo antes de que este llegue a estar en la entrada del callejo, el pasaje activado por el joven ojiverde se abrió frente a él, permitiéndole el tan ansiado respiro luego de una extenuante persecución.

-Uff! Esta vez fue por poco…creo que ha estado haciendo ejercicios desde la última vez que lo vi-

Tomándose su tiempo para reacomodar sus pertenencias en una mochila que cargaba siempre encima, se debatía en que debía hacer ahora, si irse a buscar libros o disfrutar de un helado de limón, Luego de unos interminables cinco minutos de discusión entre su cerebro y su estómago, se decidió por ir a comprar algunos libros usados y como recompensa, después iría a por el helado.

Saboreando satisfactoriamente la bola helada, tras arrepentirse a mitad de camino en su decisión, el pequeño empezó a dirigirse a su próximo objetico. Aquellos libros de segunda mano que tanto le había enseñado desde el momento en que fue arrojado aquí.

Tan concentrado se hallaba leyendo las viejas y roídas páginas, que no prestaba atención su entorno. Al menos hasta que un grito resonó en sus oídos, provocándole que levante la cabeza y trate de enfocar su vista en el origen del ruido.

El joven regresó nuevamente su atención al desvencijado libro, leyendo tranquilamente renglón por renglón, memorizando perfectamente cada palabra. Le había tomado tiempo aprender tanto el francés como el latín de los libros, pero después de "tomar prestado" un diccionario de un comercio, no le fue tan difícil asimilar el idioma.

Un sollozo ahogado volvió a llegar a los oídos del ojiverde, frustrando su lectura y obligándolo a cerrar de golpe el objeto antiguo, asustando a algunos transeúntes que parecían ignorar la conmoción que él percibía auditivamente.

Guardó el libro en su mochila y procedió a caminar, simulando distracción mientras observaba de reojo los callejones de la aldea mágica, tratando de descubrir el origen del sonido que oye. Un borrón platinado le captó la atención a su izquierda, yéndose por detrás de una tienda de maletas.

Eso no le hubiese importado nada al jovencito, de no haber sido por el simple hecho de que unas piernas se movían de arriba abajo sin control, como si estuviese pateando, en complemento a los gritos ahogados. Suspirando cansinamente, encaminó en dirección a la callejuela, pero no sin antes tomar una tonfa que llevaba consigo como defensa personal tras tener que hacer frente a ladronzuelos de las calles mundanas francesas. Silenciosamente avanzó por el estrecho tramo, tratando de no pisar algunos charcos de agua de la lluvia que hubo anoche.

Asomándose por el borde del edificio, vio como un sujeto de aspecto deplorable trataba de secuestrar a una chica de unos tres años mayor que él, la cual estaba llorando y lanzando patadas al aire con la esperanza de poder darle una a su raptor.

El ojiverde discutía mentalmente por cual curso de acción tomar. Podía darse media vuelta y regresar a leer su libro, o podía aprovechar el hecho de que el adulto estaba distraído y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas por detrás de las piernas para que suelte a la niña. Luego de gemir internamente decidió ayudar, asegurándose de que el sujeto no lo vea asió con fuerza la tonfa y le atinó un magullón en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, haciendo que caiga al suelo, liberando a la niña rubia que miraba sorprendida el curso de acción.

-Vas a seguir mirándome o vas a correr? – preguntó el ojiverde a la jovencita.

-Yo…yo…- tartamudeo la hermosa niña.

-Corre! Yo lo mantendré ocupado! – corajudamente le dijo el niño.

Permitiendo que la joven escape del callejón, el niño pretendió hacer lo mismo, de no haber sido por el hecho de que una mano le hizo una zancadilla y lo obligó a caer de bruces al suelo. Salvándose de golpear el piso con la cabeza gracias a que amortiguó la caída con las manos, pero perdiendo la tonfa la cual cayó metros delante de él.

Parándose rápidamente, vio como el sujeto extraño sacó una varita, lo que hizo que volviese a gemir de frustración y rebuscase en sus bolsillos algo para defenderse ya que no le daría tiempo a recoger su arma personal.

-Vamos, por favor…lo que sea, aunque sea un simple papel- rogaba en un susurro el pequeño.

-Mocoso bastardo! Te mataré por arruinar mi fuente de dinero! Avad…- comenzó a gritar el delincuente, solo para quedar ciego cuando una bengala lo golpeó en la cara.

El mago callejero había logrado encontrar dinero en sus bolsillos, alegrándose antes que nada que era los billetes falsos que solía utilizar para realizar comprar en París. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se los arrojó al rostro, prendiéndolos fuego en el trayecto.

-Agh! Qué carajos! Eso no te salvará! Prot…- intentó volver a hablar el malhechor, pero fue detenido por el niño, quien continuó su distracción.

Entre tanto espectáculo de luz, el pequeño héroe aprovechó para quitarle velozmente la varita, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos, para sonreírle descaradamente al adulto y partirla en dos. Lo que le valió una patada en el pecho, arrojándolo al suelo. Para no fue tan mala suerte para el ojiverde, ya que quedó a centímetros de la tonfa, y de unas cartas que se filtraron de su manga, lo que le dio una brillante idea.

-Lo siento! Lo siento, señor! No me haga daño! – rogó el infante, alzando sus manos al aire pidiendo clemencia.

Acercándose repleto de furia, el hombre miraba con los ojos desorbitados al causante de su desgracia, moviendo los dedos de sus manos como si fuese a prepararse para ahorcarlo lentamente. Pero todo eso es una lástima, pues si hubiese sido un poco más inteligente, se habría percatado que las manos del niño eran más tiesas de los habitual, y que la razón de ello era porque estaba sosteniendo naipes entre sus dedos en el dorso.

Tres metros.

Dos metros y medio.

Dos metros.

Viendo que llegó a un rango predeterminado, su rostro cambió de miedo a uno de determinación indiscutible, revelando un juego de cartas en cada mano, valiéndole una cara de estupefacción al secuestrador.

-En serio, niño? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Sip! – exclamó el ojiverde, arrojando con todas sus fuerzas, una por una a las cartas, yendo con velocidad suficiente como para provocarle diminutos cortes dolorosos en la cara al adulto.

-Ya! Detente! Te mataré cuando te ponga las manos encima! – gritaba el hombre, tratando de acercarse poco a poco, solo para caer de rodillas al suelo mientras se quedaba sin aire.

Aprovechando que el hombre amamantaba sus heridas, el niño tomó la tonfa y embistió en sus pelotas, haciendo que caiga como muñeco de trapo al suelo, dándole tiempo a levantarse y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en la sien, desmayándolo.

-Uff! No creí que fuese tan duro de roer! …Oye! No te había dicho que te largues! – el joven proclamó suspirando, para luego descubrir que la niña de pelo platinado estaba viéndolo desde el borde de la pared, en conjunto con tres adultos que lucían vestimentas de máxima autoridad.

-Niño, somo Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Francés. Queremos decirte que has hecho un excelente trabajo- un adulto de pelo castaño felicitó al ojiverde mientras sostenía la mano de la niña.

-Eh…sí, de nada…- nervioso respondió el héroe, recogiendo rápidamente sus objetos personales y queriendo huir lo más pronto posible, solo para ser detenido por un par de manos delicadas.

Volteándose lentamente, vio la cara de la persona que había salvado anteriormente, apreciando los ojos azules que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel clara. Sintió su corazón palpitar presurosamente, para cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundamente, logrando calmar sus emociones cosa que hizo abrir la boca a la niña y al adulto que la sostenía anteriormente.

-Oye…cómo es tu nombre? – preguntó suavemente la rubia.

-Harry…Harry Potter. Y el tuyo? – curioso, quiso saber la identidad de la niña.

-Fleur Delacour y ese hombre es mi papá, Sebastien- respondió ella, luego de recapacitar tras oír el nombre de su salvador.

Se miraron fijamente, un tanto nerviosos por la cercanía y la poca comprensión de las emociones que los inundaban. Los Aurores no podían entender como el héroe británico estaba en suelo francés, abandonado al parecer por su aspecto y salvando gente.

Sebastien fijó su vista en el infante, esperando que acepte su idea y que su esposa no lo mate cuando llegue con alguien a casa. Aunque al parecer el destino no le dará el gusto pues su hija le ganó de mano, ya que lo estaba invitando a vivir con ellos sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

-Oye…estás solo? – cuestionó Fleur.

-…Sí, por qué? – dudoso contestó Harry.

-Te gustaría venir a mi casa? – inocentemente lo invitó.

-No deberías preguntarle a tu papá? – ladeando su cabeza, confundido replicó.

Fleur giró para hacer frente a su padre, quien solo alzó las manos y aceptó tácitamente. Empezando a sudar de antemano, ya que sabía lo que le esperaba en casa, valiéndole una serie de burlas de parte de sus compañeros.

-Y bien? Quieres venir conmigo? – volvió a preguntar la francesa.

-Hmm…bueno! Pero solo si eres mi amiga! – aceptó el inglés, proponiendo una amistad a cambio, la cual fue respondida con una risita encantadora y un apretón de manos.

-Por supuesto que voy a ser tu amiga, tonto! Ahora vamos a casa! Te voy a presentar a mi familia! – emocionada dijo Fleur, arrastrando al pequeño mago hasta donde estaba su padre, quien había dejado a cargo a sus compañeros y les tomó las manos para aparecerse en la Maison Delacour finalmente.

* * *

 ** _Terminé! (ya no siento el arma en mi nuca…es un alivio!)_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado!_**

 ** _Y como dije al principio, si quieren que la continúe, tan solo dejen un comentario!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nunca me esperé que mi one-shot tuviese tal impacto en ustedes, queridos lectores. No saben cuan feliz me puso (y a la enana que ahora mismo está de vacaciones…) la aceptación que recibió._**

 ** _Tanto me lo pidieron, que decidí publicar un segundo capítulo, pero serán mucho más cortos que cualquiera de mis otras historias, llevando la misma longitud que el de "De lechuzas y babosas"._**

 ** _(Agradezco que cierta persona de diminuta estatura no esté presente…a nadie le gusta tener su virilidad en jaque por no escribir actualizaciones…)_**

 ** _No soy dueño de nada. Me gustaría serlo, pero soy demasiado vago para ello…tengo muchas responsabilidades por ahora._**

* * *

El mundo giraba intensamente como un espiral para el pequeño mago callejero, viendo todo como si fuese una secuencia acelerada de una película, donde todo era un borrón incomprensible. A pesar de estar agarrado de la mano del Auror francés, a quien no pensaba soltar por ninguna casualidad era a la niña de pelo platinado.

Todo viraba y viraba, mareándolo hasta el punto de distraerse cuando le avisaron que debía tener cuidado con la frenada imprevista del viaje, ocasionando que se tropezase cuando tocó el suelo, cayendo de bruces con la cara y con un peso adicional en su espalda tras no soltar la mano de alguien.

-Mhh mhh mhh! – se podía escuchar la voz ahogada del pelinegro, que tan solo atinaba a mover los brazos buscando la razón de por qué no podía levantarse.

Sus manos trataban de palpar lo que estuviese en su espalda con la esperanza de poder quitárselo pues le estaba costando moverse. Tan solo podía escuchar una leve risa masculina y un pequeño quejido femenino que venía de atrás de él, advirtiéndole de quien se trataba.

Fleur se masajeaba la espalda y la nuca, sin comprender cual fue la razón de su caída, solo para darse cuenta que algo le estaba tocando las piernas, asustándola pues pensaba que ese degenerado había vuelto a por ella. Luego de recapacitar que las manos eran de cierto niño salvador de su integridad, se le quedó mirando curiosa tratando de averiguar el motivo por el cual se encontraba en tal posición, para que a continuación llevase sus manos a la boca y se levantase apresuradamente mientras ayudaba al ojiverde a sentarse.

-Harry! Lo siento mucho! Te lastimé? – temerosa preguntó la rubia, sacudiendo sus ropas para quitar el pasto que tenía pegado y tratando de acomodar su pelo, solo para descubrir que no podía domarlo.

-Dodo de duede da dariz…- con voz nasal dijo el niño, provocando una carcajada en el adulto que los acompañaba y un puchero en su nueva amiga.

-Papá! No te burles! – protestó la primogénita Delacour.

Sebastien estaba rojo de tanto reír, atrayendo la atención de los habitantes de la mansión que estaba detrás de ellos, donde un trío de mujeres venían a ver con curiosidad.

-Tan solo me parece chistoso que tu salvador haya caído bajo tu poder- con diversión comunicó el hombre.

Mientras Fleur cuidaba con suma atención la nariz de Harry, ambos no pudieron evitar perderse en los ojos del otro, solo para ser devueltos a la tierra de los vivos cuando una mujer que parecía la hermana mayor de la rubia estaba lanzando una serie de preguntas al Auror.

-Cariño, quién es él? Y por qué está tan cerca de nuestra hija? No vez que puede hacerle daño? – rápidamente interrogó la mujer, viendo de reojo al pelinegro que solo observó al trío de féminas platinadas.

Sentía que su corazón palpitaba con velocidad, pero no de la misma manera que Fleur lo había hecho, por lo que solo cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar hondamente, causando una serie de gritos que lo pusieron alerta.

-Cómo puedes hacer eso, Harry? – su amiga dijo.

-Hacer qué? – inclinando la cabeza a un costado replicó.

La ojiazul lo miró fijamente, tratando de ver si estaba jugando con ella, pero dándose cuenta que demostraba genuina ingenuidad. Se sentía feliz de poder encontrar a alguien que solo la viese como una amiga, no como esos niños que vivían cerca su casa que solo la seguían como perros falderos.

-Olvídalo…oye, ven. Te quiero presentar a mi familia! – aferrándose a su mano, lo arrastró.

Una mujer de facciones más ancianas que todos miraba divertida como el mago no tenía control de su cuerpo, siendo movido como un muñeco de trapo en las manos de su nieta.

-Harry, esta es mi mamá, mi abuela y Gabrielle- señalando a las rubias platinadas que venían de la mansión.

-Hola!...Mucho gusto…Soy Harry Potter- nervioso se presentó, jugueteando con las correas de su mochila, preparado para correr en cualquier momento.

Apolline giró bruscamente su cabeza en dirección a su esposo, quien empezó a sudar profusamente. Nadine, por su parte, miraba la interacción que Harry llevaba a cabo con su otra nieta más pequeña, admirando la capacidad de no sucumbir ante el encanto Veela.

El pequeño pelo cuervo, por su parte, estaba arrodillado en el suelo con Fleur a su lado izquierdo y Gabrielle enfrente. Entre ellos se ubicaban tres cartas boca abajo, de las cuales la mini rubia tenía que adivinar donde se hallaba el as de picas, fallando en cada intento que tenía.

Harry suspiró dramáticamente, volteando una vez más los naipes para demostrar que no estaba haciendo trampa, revelando los dos reyes colorados y el naipe negro, dando por hecho que solo tenía mala suerte para elegir la niña.

Frunciendo el ceño, para diversión de su hermana mayor, volvió a elegir una carta. Esta vez la de la izquierda de Harry, quien le dio permiso para que la voltease. Tristemente para ella apareció el rey de diamantes, lo que estaba a punto de hacerla llorar. Cuando el ojiverde se dio cuenta de ello, le pidió que voltease las otras dos cartas, por lo que le hizo caso y se sorprendió, junto a Fleur y Nadine, al ver que estaban el rey de corazones y un comodín que traía dibujado una arlequín con sonrisa burlesca.

Llevándose un dedo a sus labios, el mago inglés pensó sin decir palabra alguno, hasta que finalmente se quitó la mochila y hurgó en un bolsillo lateral hasta hallar una pequeña herramienta de jardín. Gabrielle aceptó confusa la palita, recibiendo una orden de ir hasta donde se encontraba su abuela y cavase un agujero al costado de su pie derecho.

Acatando el pedido, fue hasta su objetivo, pidiéndole permiso a su ancestro quien intrigada se movió para saber el final del truco. Viendo como su nieta cavaba con facilidad, vio como un sobre de plástico negro estaba cubierto de tierra, lo que la hizo abrir los ojos al igual que Fleur, quien se volteaba para mirar a su nuevo amigo.

La mini rubia abrió despacio el sobre, sacando de su interior un naipe que estaba boca abajo ocultando su valor. Para Harry, esto le pareció un deja vu de lo sucedido más temprano en las calles francesas.

Las mujeres platinadas se emocionaron y empezaron a aplaudir cuando descubrieron que el as de picas estaba en las manos de Gabrielle, hablando velozmente entre ellas y provocándole una migraña al pelinegro, el cual saludaba exageradamente y se quitaba un sombrero imaginario.

Lástima que toda esa diversión se aquietó abruptamente tras el regreso de Apolline y Sebastien, quien era jalado de la oreja para diversión de todos excepto Harry, quien tragó saliva al ver la cara enojada de la dama que lucía como la hermana mayor de Fleur.

-Dijiste que te llamabas Harry, no? Puedo saber cómo conoces a mi hija? – seriamente cuestionó al niño.

-Bueno…estaba comiendo mi helado de limón y leyendo un libro cuando escuché un grito…después de pensar cuidadosamente, fui a ver lo que era y descubrí que Fleur estaba siendo secuestrada por un degenerado, por lo que le pegué y le dije a ella que corriese…después ella volvió con su papá y otros policías- sencillamente explicó el niño, tratando de no dar más detalles.

Se sentía alivia cuando se dio cuenta que Apolline estaba más calmada, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando Fleur abrió su boca.

-Pero Harry! No le contaste cuando le tiraste fuego y cartas filosas a la cara! Y tampoco cuando rompiste en dos la varita de ese secuestrador! – exclamó la ojiazul, haciendo maldecir a Harry sobre niñas tres años mayores que él que eran bonitas.

La matriarca Delacour decidió agacharse a la altura del niño, soltando en el trayecto la oreja de su esposo. Con cuidado estiró su mano derecho y corrió lentamente los mechones oscuros de su frente, revelando la cicatriz y viendo los profundos ojos esmeraldas que demostraban una madurez imposible para un joven de ocho años.

-Es eso cierto Harry? Todo lo que dijo mi pequeña flor es verdad? – con un tono sedoso volvió a preguntar.

Incomodándose por la atención recibida, tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para correr por cualquier duda, pero teniendo que abortar esa idea cuando un par de brazos lo tomaron repentinamente y lo obligaron a fundirse en un cálido gesto de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, gracias! No sabes cuánto te agradezco por ello! Salvaste a mi bebé cuando el inútil de mi esposo la descuidó! – efusivamente proclamó Apolline, insultando a Sebastien quien solo gimió lastimeramente.

Poniéndose rojo de vergüenza, balbuceó incoherencia el inglés, solo para ser arrebatado por Fleur que sostuvo su mano y se lo llevó de nuevo a donde estaban su abuela y su hermana menor, pero siendo seguida por sus padres rápidamente para continuar hablando.

-Quieres que le pregunte a mis papás si te dejan vivir aquí? Dijiste que estabas solo después de todo…- la niña de once años recién cumplidos, cuestionó.

-Eh…eso no es necesario, siempre puedes verme en Rue des Rosiers cada vez que vayas a comprar algo…- respondió el mago.

-Pero no te sientes solo allí? Además, cómo conseguiste vivir allí? – Fleur insistió.

-Bueno, siempre pasa gente por delante de la tienda…estaba abandonada, así que la policía no puede culparme de nada! – exclamó fugazmente en británico, mirando a Sebastien quien alzó las manos.

-Mientras que no es correcto habitar propiedad ajena, es comprensible en tu caso. Después de todo, puedo darme cuenta que estás viviendo en Francia desde hace muchos años, no es así? – el Auror interrogó profesionalmente.

El invitado asintió con nuevamente, divirtiendo a Gabrielle con su pelo despeinado, tratando de tomarlos con sus manos diminutas acordes para una niña de cuatro años.

-Entonces por qué no aceptas vivir aquí con nosotros? Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer luego de haber salvado a nuestra hija…sin contar que ahora eres su primer amigo- ofreció Sebastien, esperanzado que acepte y de alguna forma disminuya su castigo por parte de su esposa.

-No quiero imponer…- trató de refutar Harry.

-Eso nada! Eres mi primer amigo y mi salvador! Así que vivirás conmigo, no es así Gaby? – gritó enojada Fleur, buscando apoyo en su hermanita y obviando las risas burlescas de los adultos.

El niño se sentía raro, era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía ser parte de una familia de buena gana. Malos recuerdos se guardaban en su mente debido a los tratos de los Dursley, los cuales acabaron cuando decidieron abandonarlo en este país, cosa que el agradecerá hasta el fin de sus días pues le dio la oportunidad de ser libre y vivir sin más preocupaciones que escapar de la policía parisina.

-Yo…lo dices en serio?...que soy tu primer amigo?...eso es raro, eres muy bonita…me imagino que debes de tener muchos compañeros- dudoso dijo el héroe.

-Son tontos, nunca me prestan atención y ponen caras perdidas…no me agradan. Pero tú eres distinto! Me escuchaste cuando nadie más lo hizo! – emotivamente respondió la rubia, sosteniendo entre sus delicadas manos las de él.

Mucho tiempo vivió clandestinamente, quizás esta sería una buena oportunidad para que él pudiese asentarse en un lugar fijo y no preocuparse por dormir alerta durante las noches mientras estaba alerta ante cualquier malhechor del mundo mágico y normal. Suficiente tenía con tener que recurrir a movimientos poco leales pero efectivos para defender su integridad, tal como lo hizo horas previas.

-Si acepto, podríamos ir a buscar mis cosas en la tienda abandonada? La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que compré- comentó el pelo cuervo, captando la curiosidad de Apolline, que sintió su espíritu de madre florecer al verlo.

-Harry, cómo podías comprar cosas? O mejor dicho, cuanto tiempo has estado viviendo solo? – preocupada profundamente le preguntó, sospechando algo malo.

El susodicho se aferró férreamente a su amiga, quien al verlo actuar de tal manera lo abrazó, sintiendo que estaba un tanto delgado comparado con cualquier otro niño de su edad. Su abuela y madre le habían contado que su herencia Veela saldría a flote verdaderamente cuando encontrase a alguien que le importase, pero en este momento solo podía pensar en su amigo y salvador.

-Tres años, desde que mis tíos decidieron dejarme solo en París debido a que era una carga para ellos…y el dinero, bueno…hago trucos de magia en las calles para entretener a la gente- respondió reticentemente, guardando para sí el hecho de que había veces donde robaba o estafaba para subsistir.

Apenas terminó de hablar, volvió a ser abrazado por la mujer mayor, quien fue imitada por todas las demás y una sacudida de pelo por parte de Sebastien. Apolline y Nadine sentían rabia al enterarse que podían existir personas que abandonarían a su propia familia a su suerte. Sus propios genes reclamaban furiosamente una venganza contra ellos, mientras el mismo patriarca de la familia estaba dispuesto a ir al Ministerio Francés para solicitar una búsqueda internacional.

Separándose al pasar unos dos minutos de demostración afectuosa, las manos del inglés fueron apropiadas por las infantas Delacour, guiándolo felizmente hacia el interior de la majestuosa mansión al haber aceptado tácitamente la oferta de quedarse con ellas. Incluso después de mucho tiempo, Harry pudo sentirse en paz al encontrar personas que les importase, incluso si eran magos que su tía detestaba!

Al ver como los niños se iban corriendo, Nadine se volteó para ver a su hija y yerno.

-Se dieron cuenta, verdad? Ese niño, el vencedor contra ese Señor Oscuro Inglés, puede resistir el encanto de todas las Veela en esta casa-

-Me sorprendió cuando Fleur lo tomó de las manos en aquel callejón, cualquier otro hombre ya sea joven o adulto hubiese actuado como un cerdo…pero él no lo hizo. Su control es asombroso- halagó Sebastien.

-Solo espero que tener muchos nietos con ojos verdes…más le vale a Fleur que lo cuide o Gaby se lo quitará en el futuro- burlescamente dijo Apolline, sacándole una risa a su madre y un ceño fruncido a su marido.

-Eso nunca! Mi pequeña flor no necesita a ningún hombre! Y usará un suéter hasta los cuarenta años! – exclamó el hombre, alzando una mano al cielo mientras prometía el futuro de su primogénita.

-Sebastien, querido…- habló su esposa.

-Sí, mi vida? – atontado respondió.

-Cállate…y hoy duermes en el sofá por haber perdido a nuestra hija en tu trabajo- comentó la rubia, retirándose junto a su madre para ver que estaban haciendo los niños, dejando a su esposo de rodillas sobre el césped, lamentándose como un niño.

* * *

 ** _Terminé el segundo capítulo!_**

 ** _Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas!_**

 ** _Sigan comentando, ustedes me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sigo sin poder creerme la aceptación que tuvo este fanfic…ustedes son grandiosos y me hacen muy feliz (y también a la persona de baja estatura que está devorando toda mi heladera…)_**

 ** _Sé que para algunos parecen un poco cortos los capítulos, pero la verdad es que me parece más fácil avanzar de esta manera con esta historia._**

 ** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, eso es trabajo de Rowling._**

* * *

-Come! – exclamó una rubia que estaba entrando en su adolescencia.

-No! – se negó su amigo inglés.

-Vamos, Harry! Tienes que comerlo! – intentó rogar la francesa, solo para ser recibida por oídos sordos.

-Nop! La última vez que lo intenté, tenían arena dentro! – protestó sonoramente, negando con la cabeza.

-Cómelo! No me obligues! – empezando a irritarse le ordenó.

-Me niego, prefiero pasar hambre a comer eso! – cruzándose de brazos empezó a alejarse.

-Si no lo haces…no tendrás helado! – en un último intento de convencerlo, lo amenazó.

-Si me obligas, no te mostraré un truco nuevo…- haciendo aparecer un mazo de naipes y tallándolos, se burló.

-Acaso osas utilizar mis métodos en mi contra, Potter? – frunciendo el ceño, empezó a acercarse lentamente al niño, como si fuese un depredador frente a su presa.

-Qué te parece, Delacour? – insinuó el inglés, alzando una ceja.

-Ahora si te lo buscaste! Ven aquí, no huyas! – corriendo en su dirección, trató de atraparlo, solo para que su amigo la esquive y empiece a escaparse de sus tiranas garras delicadas.

Sebastien y Apolline solo miraban alegremente la discusión que tenían la pequeña pareja de amigos, los cuales desde que se reunieron se volvieron completamente inseparables excepto por aquellos momentos en donde jugaban con Gabrielle para no dejarla de lado.

Incluso en momentos como este, se asombraban ante el control mental del ojiverde para no sucumbir a las oleadas de encanto que emanaba su primogénita para que fuese obedecida, solo para ser ignorada e incluso burlada olímpicamente.

Desde un cómodo sillón iluminado por los rayos del sol, estaban sentadas abuela y nieta, observando la relación que se traían los dos inquietos jóvenes. Nadine se percató que la actitud de Fleur había cambiado tras ser salvado de un secuestro, cuando previamente no confiaría en ningún muchacho pues solo la verían como un trozo de carne, ahora podía reír tranquilamente aunque también podía demostrar enojo cuando el niño inglés la sacaba de sus casillas, como ahora.

-Deja de correr y enfréntame! – persiguiéndolo alrededor de la mesa del salón, proclamó sonoramente Fleur.

-Si tanto de gustan esas cosas, te las regalo! – sin detenerse, señaló el mago callejero.

-Agh! Te exigiré que comas! – exasperada se quejó la rubia.

-Hablas mucho como para querer atraparme! – mofándose de su estado actual, continuó el niño.

Mientras los amigos discutían, el resto de los habitantes en la mansión dirigieron su atención al repentino batir de alas que ingresó por un ventanal, revelando un majestuoso búho gris metálico que cargaba un rollo atado con una cinta celeste y pegado con un lacre rojizo.

Apolline se apresuró por tomarlo, dándole al animal un poco de agua y comida a modo de agradecimiento por su trabajo, quien solo aleteó alegremente y devoró velozmente los alimentos para posteriormente irse a su lugar de origen, dejando a los Delacour en un pequeño grupo que se posicionaba alrededor de la encomienda.

-Qué es eso? – preguntó la pequeña rubia desde los brazos de su abuela.

-Una carta para tu hermana, querida- respondió su madre, sonriendo ante la curiosidad de la pequeña.

-Una carta? – replicó la mini rubia.

-Así es, mi amor. Tu hermana está siendo aceptada en la majestuosa escuela de Beauxbatons- contestó Sebastien, orgulloso de su hija mayor, quien aún seguía intentando atrapar al pelinegro.

-Y por qué no hay una carta para mí? – confusa volvió a preguntar, empezando a hacer un mohín al sentirse separada de tanta felicidad.

-Porque recibirás una cuando cumplas once años, como tu hermana. Ese día serás muy feliz porque podrás aprender magia como lo hará Fleur- Nadine le contó, rememorando su niñez, cuando ella misma recibió una carta similar.

-Y Harry? Él recibirá una carta también dentro de unos años? – Gabrielle quiso saber realmente, viendo como aún el pelinegro se mantenía fresco como una lechuga mientras que su hermana parecía luchar por respirar.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos, pues la verdad es que no se habían tomado su tiempo para pensar en ello. Dirigiendo sus miradas al dúo chistoso, meditando la situación. Desde que él llegó a la vida de ellos, se había convertido en un factor fundamente para la familia, después de todo él era quien logró hacer que Fleur dejase de llorar luego de que sus amigas empezasen a mostrar signos de celos e ira para ella. Sin dejar de lado el hecho que evitó que fuese raptada por un degenerado en medio del callejón mágico.

Tenían pleno conocimiento, por palabras del mago callejero, que él poseía una gran habilidad con sus dones como para haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin un adulto que respalde sus necesidades básicas. Pero era demasiado joven como para conseguir su propia carta, sin evitar recordar que era inglés y lo más seguro que Hogwarts lo estaría esperando para cuando tenga once años.

Pero no podían separar a Fleur de Harry aunque ella se fuese a Beauxbatons, estarían más de medio año alejados uno del otro, y se daban cuenta fácilmente que eso no sería nada bueno para ambos. La niña lo más seguro es que volvería a sufrir la denigración por parte de sus compañeras y el acoso por parte de la población masculina, lo que daría a cabo que nunca pudiese disfrutar como debería ser debido sus estudios. El niño estaría un poco perdido sobre cómo actuar, debido a que estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero estos últimos meses habían cambiado su rutina, adaptándose a la presencia de la rubia que lo hacía reír y sentirse querido por alguien.

-Creo que debemos tener una charla con los niños y con Madame Maxime- Apolline le dijo por lo bajo a su esposo, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, esposa mía. Pero primero deberíamos llamarlos para darles la noticia- respondió su marido, girando su cabeza para hacer frente a la joven pareja.

Estaban dándole la vuelta número setenta a la mesa, donde por poco creaban una zanja de tanto correr alrededor del mueble. Al parecer, la estamina del niño tenía un límite, quien solo seguía trotando para pasar al lado de la rubia platinada para burlarse de ella.

Estaban tan abstraídos en su juego, que solo admiraron la habilidad del ojiverde, tomando una manta que cubría un sofá y haciéndolo girar alrededor de su cuerpo, dando la ilusión al final de haber desaparecido, solo para hacer acto de presencia a espaldas de la rubia golpeteando su hombro y retomar el juego de persecución.

-Harry! Fleur! Vengan! – llamó la matriarca de la familia Delacour, lo que provocó que el niño se detenta abruptamente y que la mini rubia choque contra su espalda.

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad del muchacho, Fleur se sentó sobre él y empezó a tironear de sus orejas como castigo mientras Harry soltaba unos quejidos, intentando mover sus brazos para salir de allí pero fallar en el proceso, acabando con una mirada derrotada y una victoriosa ojiazul riéndose de él.

-Te tengo! Ahora comerás? – intentó saber la niña adolescente.

-Nunca! No me gustan! – negó vehementemente el inglés, tratando de repetir en intento de fuga.

-Harry! Por favor! Come o luego te dolerá el estómago por no haberlo hecho! – su amiga volvió a tratar con el caso perdido que era su compañero de cuarto.

-Pero esas cosas no me gustan…me lastimaron la última vez- lloriqueó infantilmente, girando un poco su cabeza para que ella le viese los ojos, los cuales tuvieron el efecto que buscaba…dar lástima.

-Y si te preparo una sopa? La comerás? – luego de verlo, le preguntó, aflojando un poco su presión de encima de él.

-Si lo haces, te prometo que te enseño el truco que realicé hace un rato- dijo el mago callejero, rezando internamente para que no lo haga comer esas atrocidades rompe muelas.

-Sí! Lo oíste Gaby? Nos enseñará algo nuevo! – gritó desde su posición a su hermana, quien alzó los bracitos en jolgorio.

Todos los adultos esperaban pacientemente que ambos niños fuesen hasta ellos para contarles las nuevas noticias, pero el apreciar la escena que tuvieron delante los hizo olvidar por un momento, riéndose por lo bajo las penurias que el muchacho pasará en el futuro con la rubia si las discusiones se resolviesen así.

-Hija, deberías pararte. No creo que Harry encuentre muy cómoda esa posición. Míralo parece que le falta el aire- Sebastien notificó a su primogénita, jactándose de la posición que llevaban durante varios minutos.

-Papá! Mamá, está diciendo que estoy gorda y estoy aplastando a Harry! Eso no es verdad, no Harry? – reclamó la ojiazul a su madre, quien le dirigió una mirada mortal a su marido, para luego dirigir su atención al niño que estaba acomodándose en el suelo.

Harry supo en ese momento que debía pensar seriamente lo que respondería. Había visto muchas situaciones en las calles durante los últimos años, donde aprendió varias cosas útiles como por ejemplo el cómo tratar a una dama, y qué no decirles. Desde su lugar donde realizaba actos hasta donde compraba comida siempre se encontraba con una situación así, por lo que a la largo terminó adquiriendo el conocimiento para un caso como el que su amigo le proponía.

-No, Fleur. Estás muy delgada, casi ni te siento en mi espalda. Si lo que tu papá dice fuese cierto, entonces todas esas veces donde te llevo en mi espalda sería imposible. La verdad es que pesas tanto como un pajarito- respondió con cara de tranquilidad, sudando mentalmente por ver si fallaba estrepitosamente o tenía éxito.

Tanto madre como abuela sonrieron al ver la facilidad con la que esquivó un desastre el inglés, sumando más puntos en sus listas para convertirlo en la futura pareja de la rubia mayor. Dirigiéndoles una que otra mirada de advertencia a Sebastien para que cuide sus palabras alrededor de sus hijas, y para decirle tácitamente que ni piense en tratar algo para evitar que se junten y les den preciosos herederos con ojos esmeraldas.

-Eres tan bueno, Harry! Eres el mejor! Te quiero! – exclamó feliz Fleur, depositando un beso en la mejilla derecha del niño, quien trató de ocultar un sonrojo cuando su amiga se levantó y él procedió a hacer lo mismo.

-Si…gracias…yo también te quiero…Lo siento Apolline, nos había llamado antes de ser atrapado por Fleur? – preguntó, tratando de ignorar las caras orgullosas de las mujeres mayores y la confusa de la menor.

-Como tú has dicho Harry, queríamos hablar contigo y con mi hija sobre algo muy importante que los compromete a ambos, así que por favor vengan a sentarse con nosotros- indicó Apolline, señalándoles un sofá de dos cuerpos que los niños compartieron tranquilamente.

-Verás mi pequeña flor, cómo hoy es tu cumpleaños, una carta de Beauxbatons ha llegado- Nadine comentó a su nieta.

-En serio?! Oíste eso Harry! Voy a aprender mucha más magia! – chilló feliz, sin darse cuenta que su amigo había fruncido el ceño un poco, pues había visto una gran cantidad de niños que iban a una escuela mágica pero no volvían hasta después de un semestre.

-Sí…me alegro…- reticentemente respondió.

-Parece saber que significa ir a Beauxbatons, no Harry? – Sebastien preguntó, solo para ver como asentía de a poco con la cabeza el infante.

-Es por eso que queríamos hablar con ambos…hija, sabemos que tus antiguas amigas irán a la misma escuela que tú, y que lo más seguro es que intenten hacerle la vida imposible…- Apolline habló, abrazando contra su pecho a Gabrielle, quien se escapó del asimiento de su abuela.

-Queríamos saber si te gustaría que hablásemos con Olympe Maxime, la directora del establecimiento, para que Harry pueda ir contigo a pesar de su edad. Después de todo, si le decimos que ha estado viviendo a base de su magia e ingenio por tres años, lo más seguro es que lo acepte de inmediato- su padre continuó, viendo como el ceño del inglés empezaba a eliminarse poco a poco, para luego poner una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.

-De verdad lo harán? Sí! Escuchaste Harry? Vendrás conmigo, eso es seguro! Y no tendré que estar sola, tú serás mi amigo para siempre! – feliz inició su amiga de pelo rubio platinado.

-Bien, como no hay objeciones, qué les parece si vamos ahora y luego realizamos la compra de útiles? – el patriarca Delacour cuestionó.

-SI! – tres infantiles voces corearon, causándole gracia a los adultos.

* * *

-Tres años? – sorprendida preguntó la media giganta.

-Sí- Apolline respondió.

-Abandonado en un país desconocido? Con una lengua que no era la suya? – continuó cuestionando la máxima autoridad del establecimiento educativo.

-Correcto- Nadine contestó.

-Realizando actos de magia como un ilusionista callejero para reunir dinero y subsistir? – anonadada por la habilidad que poseía el susodicho, tras oírlo de dos de sus antiguos alumnos.

-Así es- Sebastien manifestó.

-Y para colmo salvó a tu hija de un posible pedófilo que tenía una varita mientras que él utilizó su ingenio? – enojada le envió una mirada al patriarca Delacour, quien se acobardó un poco.

-Emh…sí…mi esposa lo dejó muy en claro el hecho que eso no tiene que volver a pasar- temeroso por recordar su último castigo, le dijo.

La mestiza meditó en silencio, pesando los pro y los contra de esta situación.

Los contra, era que el niño del que hablaban era Harry Potter, el salvador que derrotó a Tú-Sabes-Quien siendo un bebé. Ergo medio Reino Unido lo buscará por cielo y tierra cuando tenga once años.

Los pro, era Harry Potter, era una esponja que se alimentaba de conocimientos y para colmo era el mejor amigo de una Veela que no podía afectarlo con su encanto. Sin olvidarse del factor que fue desechado como un perro y que nadie lo vino a buscar en más de tres años.

Vio por la ventana, que permitía en ingreso de la luz del sol, como dichos niños y una versión en miniatura de la rubia estaban correteando alrededor del jardín de flores, admirando la habilidad del pelinegro para desaparecer y reaparecer a voluntad en otro lugar utilizando un manto roído como distracción, para posteriormente hacer aparecer un conejo del bolsillo de su pantalón para otorgárselo a las hermanas hasta que volvió a convertirse en un puñado de pañuelos multicolores.

-Será aceptado, no quiero ver a la hija de mis amigos sufrir la discriminación a manos del alumnado que fueron criados con la suposición de la supremacía de sangre. Además, es un bonus que no babee como aquellos niños que te perseguían hace muchos años, no Apolline? – divertida le preguntó al final, cosa que ruborizó levemente a la matriarca.

-Sí…lo recuerdo…- incómoda respondió, sintiendo como su marido se ponía celoso de solo recordar aquellas épocas.

-Ya, ya, Sebastien. Tranquilízate, estaba bromeando. Ahora por favor, firmen estos papeles y déjenme que les dé una lista para los útiles de Harry-

* * *

 ** _Acabó el tercer capítulo aquí!_**

 ** _Espero que se hayan divertido con las acciones de Harry y Fleur, pues habrán muchas más!_**

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _PD: pronto trataré de publicar actualizaciones de mis dos historias restantes, así como dos One-shot respecto a Game of Thrones como el anterior que hice ( por favor pásense por mi perfil y léanlo para darme sus opiniones, serían de gran ayuda! )_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_48 comentarios, 49 favoritos y 56 seguidores…realmente me hacen muy feliz que esta historia les guste ( la enana también se puso feliz, menos mal que la convencí con comida y series para que me deje escribir en paz…)_**

 ** _Quizás sea cierto que me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero entre tanto estudio y trabajo, es un poco cuesta arriba realizar algunas cosas que disfruto, aunque eso no signifique que vaya a abandonar mis historias._**

 ** _Sin contar que sentí inspiración últimamente para lanzar una serie de one-shot que me imagino que ya leyeron._**

 ** _En fin, no soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling._**

* * *

El inglés y la rubia francesa tenían sus manos unidas, dejando en claro a todos sobre su amistad, ignorando los murmullos de temor que algunos alumnos de años superiores hacían mientras señalaban al ojiverde. Harry le costaba aún vestir de color celeste, preguntándose como hacían los demás para sobrevivir todos los días llevando ese tono en el saco, pantalón y corbata, recibiendo muchos llamados de atención cuando se negaba a llevar la prensa superior. Fleur por su parte, estaba radiante de poder tener todos los días a su único amigo, y por sobre todo, que este la defendiese de aquellos que se propasaban con ella por el simple hecho de no poder resistir a su encanto Veela que no controlaba

Decían que una varita era necesaria para las clases, pero cuando todos vieron la facilidad con la que el pequeño extranjero realizaba trucos con solo sus manos, todo el mundo perdió la cabeza. Más cuando comprobaron que la primogénita Delacour le contó a sus compañeras como él la salvó de un secuestrador, generando así un enorme club de fans que seguían de un lado al otro a Harry, quien huía siempre que estaba solo.

Las cartas siempre eran enviadas a Apolline y Sebastien, contándoles como avanzaban en las clases y si tenían algún problema, recibiendo correspondencia de burlas cuando se enteraron de la cuestión del ojiverde, y también donde le notificaban a su hija que si no lo cuidaba, alguna otra bruja se lo robaría, enfadando por varios días a la rubia platinada que estaba pegada como lapa al brazo, ya blanco, de su mejor amigo.

* * *

-Fleur…ya no siento mi brazo…la profesora Dumont me preguntó que me pasaba y tu solo te reías…- se quejó el joven de ocho años.

-Si quieres, te suelto. Pero luego no te quejes si esas brujas te agarran para llevarte a sus cuartos- se burló la ojiazul, provocándole un escalofrío al niño.

-Sabes que no me gustan! Todo esto es tu culpa! – con un pequeño enojo se expresó Harry, pateando una piedrita del jardín.

-En serio? Y cómo es mi culpa? – preguntó la niña, alzando una ceja, parándose frente a él con sus brazos en jarra.

-Quién les conto que te salvé? – frunció el ceño el mago callejero.

La Delacour atinó a ruborizarse y bajar los brazos, mirando al suelo y fingiendo un sollozo que a veces funcionaba en su amigo. El Potter la miró seriamente, sabiendo perfectamente que ella intentaba engañarlo con sus tretas, suspirando sonoramente luego de dos minutos abrió sus brazos de par en par, permitiendo que una niña risueña enrosque sus delgadas extremidades alrededor de su torso.

-Quiero muchos helados de limón como disculpa…o no te enseño ningún truco más- advirtió el niño, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella.

-Te han dicho que puedes ser muy malo con tu pequeña estatura? – se mofó por última vez la rubia, empezando a correr alrededor del jardín, siendo perseguida por un ofendido inglés que exclamaba ser alto para su edad.

* * *

-Sebastien, Apolline…saben por qué los cité hoy? – Olympe Maxime cuestionó a los patriarcas de la familia Delacour, quienes no entendían nada.

Él había estado realizando el papeleo cotidiano en el ministerio, deseando internamente que un poco de magia accidental los prendiese fuego y se conviertan en ceniza, cuando de repente una lechuza de plumaje grisáceo ingresó a través de un traga luz y deposite una notificación en su manos.

Ella había estado dibujando algunas ideas para la confección de vestidos que su tienda andaba necesitando, asustándose en el momento que un sonoro batir de alas la sorprendió en medio de su concentración, haciendo que raye toda su hoja, estropeando perfectamente su trabajo de horas.

-Lo siento, profesora Maxime. Desconozco la razón- se disculpó Sebastien.

-Yo tampoco sé. Ocurrió algo con los niños¡ Le hicieron algo a Fleur? O a Harry? – preocupada disparó pregunta tras pregunta la rubia mayor.

-No, no le hicieron nada a los niños…bueno, no ahora- intentó explicar la mujer gigante, pensado en alguna manera de poder decirles.

-Qué quiere decir, profesora? Pasó algo grave? Hubo un ataque contra ellos? – consternada, la matriarca Delacour se mostró, estando lista para tomar su forma aviar y quemar a alguien.

-Bien, en realidad solicité la presencia de ustedes porque durante el primer mes de clases, varios alumnos de años superiores empezaron a molesta a Fleur, acusándola con desagradables adjetivos por parte de alunas novias, llegado al punto de que casi la hechizan un día, antes de la cena- narró la directora de Beauxbatons, entrecruzando sus manos bajo su mentón.

-Espero que usted o algún toro maestro haya detenido eso a tiempo. No querrá verme enfadado, verdad? – con un semblante serio, se expresó Sebastien, demostrando como era en realidad cuando amenazaban a su familia.

-De hecho, fue Harry quien llegó primero, donde golpeó a todas las que estuviesen con una varita en dirección a su amiga. Aunque al parecer no se conformó con ello, ya que durante la cena hizo un pequeño espectáculo que dejó muy en claro lo que podría pasarle a alguien si siguiese hostigando a la pequeña pajarito- dijo Maxime, alzándose de su sillón para ir en dirección a un pequeño altar que parecía un bebedero, tocando con su varita unas runas que tenía dibujada y activando la aparición de un líquido semi transparente.

-Un pensadero? – cuestionó Apolline, mirando a su marido sin comprender, siendo compartido el gesto.

-Creo que es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos…- declaró la enorme mujer, arrojando un hilo plateado a la sustancia acuosa.

* * *

El niño de ocho años, con pelo similar a las alas de un cuervo, ingresó al saló acompañado de una muchachita peliplateado que tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, siendo reconfortada por el mismo niño que le mostraba un pañuelo que nunca terminaba de salir de su bolsillo, haciéndola reír finalmente cuando empezaron a aparecer prendas de ropa. Una gran mesa con forma de semicírculo era el lugar donde todos los estudiantes franceses descansaban y comían tres veces al día generalmente, teniendo en frete de ellos una mesa rectangular donde los profesores hacían lo mismo.

Detrás del dúo de amigos ingresaron cinco adolescentes que iban en sexto año, donde dos de ellas fueron presurosamente a sentarse, dejando a las otras tres desamparadas bajo la visión del mago callejero. Este último acompañó a la ojiazul hasta donde sus compañeros de clases estaban sentados, siendo observado de forma curiosa al ver que llevaba una mueca que aterrorizaba a la alumnas mayores.

-Hola a todos! Quizás no lo sepas…o algunos sí, pero antes de venir aquí yo realizaba trucos en las calles de París. Ahora, luego de cumplir mi primer mes en Beauxbatons, les mostraré un poco de mi magia que siempre sorprendía a la gente. Por favor, queridas asistentes, podrían acercarse? – caminando hasta quedar en medio de todos, se presentó de la misma manera que lo hacía todos los días antes de hallar a Fleur.

Cuando vio que las mujeres jóvenes no se acercaban a él, frunció el ceño y llevó su mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, sacando tres varitas distintas para dejarles en claro que no estaba jugando, por lo que prácticamente corrieron hasta él.

-Perfecto! Ahora, usted, la señorita cuyo nombre no me interesa, sería tan amable de acostarse en el suelo mientras sus amigas me dan sus sacos? – les pidió, sonriendo amablemente pero sin perder su insolencia.

El trío de jóvenes acataron sin dudar las órdenes del inglés, temerosas de que pudiese pasarles a sus varitas, maldiciéndose internamente por molestar a la pequeña Veela. El ojiverde, por su parte, procedió a tapar la sección media del cuerpo de la alumna que acosó a su amiga durante todo un mes, dándole una mueva inocente tras palmear amigablemente su abdomen, llamando tácitamente a las otras dos adolescentes que aguardaban con miedo los pedidos del pequeño que tenía intrigado a todo el salón. Con una simple seña, ellas comprendieron que debían tomar las extremidades de su amiga, cosa que hicieron.

-Muy bien! Ahora…viene la sorpresa! Quiero que ustedes dos tiren con todas sus fuerzas a la cuenta de tres, y usted, señorita cuyo nombre no me importa, por favor no mire su cintura, vale? Uno...Dos…Tres! – indicó Harry, alejándose unos metros, recorriendo el borde de la semicircular mesa, realizando el conteo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga de pelo rubio platinado.

-AHHH! – exclamaron las dos chicas que habían estado en los extremos, soltando rápidamente los brazos y piernas de la acosadora, tapándose los ojos por el miedo mientras el mago merodeador trataba de respirar correctamente luego de reír a carcajadas.

-Qué?! Qué pasa?! Por qué están grit…AHHH! – comenzó a cuestionar la tercera alumna, solo para mirar su cintura y descubrir que estaba separada en dos, con sus piernas paradas y corriendo de un lado al otro como un pollo sin cabeza, mientras ella saltaba de lado a lado utilizando sus manos para movilizar su torso.

El alumnado y los profesores miraba la escena con una mezcla de asombro, asco, felicidad. Los estudiantes que venían del mundo no mágico, se dieron cuenta inmediatamente quién era el ojiverde, poniéndose de pie y aplaudiéndole mientras buscaban algunas monedar para depositarlas en una taza que el mago le pasó a su amiga blonda. Ella silbaba emocionada, aclamando una vez más por su amigo que siempre le enseñaba trucos con los que sobrevivió tanto tiempo solo en las calles parisinas con tal de tener algo de dinero para comer. Para Olympe Maxime, lo que vio fue una espectacular muestra de lo que la magia y la ilusión puede hacer, ya lo había visto antes al inglés realizar trucos simples como hacer aparecer pañuelos infinitos o conejos cada vez que desaparecía de un lugar, pero esto estaba más allá de todo, por lo que no pudo aguantarse y aplaudió sonoramente al jovencito que impartió justicia por la hija de sus amigos.

-Úneme! Úneme! – reclamó llorosa la afectada.

-Mmh…solo si te disculpas con Fleur por atacarla- le dijo el mago callejero, agachándose a su altura para empujar el torso al suelo una y otra vez con un dedo en su frente.

-Lo siento! Lo siento! Estaba celosa! Sé que no es tu culpa realmente! Lo siento! – exclamó, sufriendo al ver como sus piernas intentaban escaparse del salón.

-Vale, vale…te uniré, pero solo si dices las palabras mágicas- exigió nuevamente el Potter, hallándose al lado de su, ahora radiante, amiga tres años mayor que ella.

-Por favor! Ya, por favor úneme! – chilló la adolescente, sin oír las risas del resto de los estudiantes.

-Bueno. Oigan, ustedes dos, vayan a buscar las piernas de su amiga! – el pelinegro le dijo al dúo de pseudo asistentes que tuvo minutos atrás.

Apenas esas palaras salieron de su boca, las piernas giraron para "ver" su otra parte, solo para volver a girar rápidamente y patear con fuerza las puertas, escapándose por los pasillos en dirección a los jardines, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, incluido Harry, quien estalló nuevamente a carcajadas, cayendo al suelo mientras sostenía sus costillas.

-Ya basta por favor! Me van a matar de la risa! – se quejaba desde el suelo el pequeño, rodando de un lado al otro tratando de amamantar el dolor de sus costados.

-Noooo! Mis piernas! No se queden paradas, par de estúpidas! Vayan a buscarlas! – reclamó la afectada a sus amigas.

-Hmm…al menos, ahora no tendrá que preocuparse por ir al baño…- pensativamente dijo Harry en voz alta luego de recuperar la compostura.

-O que le digan que tiene un trasero gordo…- Fleur aportó su granito de arena en las ventajas de la desgracia ajena.

-Piernas como un elegante…- continuó el inglés, apoyándose en la rubia platinada.

-O rodillas chuecas como una gallina…- complementó al ojiazul, a propósito como venganza por todo el mes transcurrido.

Vieron correr al dúo de mujeres jóvenes en dirección a los jardines, esperando dos minutos hasta que las piernas regresaron solas, asomándose por el marco de la puerta, solo para correr velozmente hasta su otra mitad y empujarla con un pie, haciendo que caiga por décima vez al suelo mientras daba unos saltitos y escapaba nuevamente.

* * *

El trío de adultos volvió a la realidad, solo par que los patriarcas Delacour empezasen a reir poco a poco por las locuras que Harry podía hacer con tal de defender a la hija de ellos. Apolline tuvo que golpear a Sebastien cuando este comenzó a sufrir de la misma forma que el niño que aceptaron en su casa, ayudándolo a recomponerse. La directora de Beauxbatons no pido contenerse, por lo que soltó una risita tres revivir de nuevo esa memoria, asegurándose mentalmente que la utilizaría para su Expectro Patronum.

-Y bien, qué piensan? – preguntó la enorme mujer.

-Lograron atrapar a las piernas? – la blonda madre cuestionó.

-Tardaron alrededor de media hora, pero sí- con una mueca alegre respondió Maxime.

-Cuánto recaudó Fleur? – Sebastien interrogó, recibiendo un bofetón en la nuca.

-Sebastien! – le reclamó su esposa.

-Qué? Es una pregunta válida, después de todo. Ella hizo lo que él prácticamente así todos los días de su vida antes de encontrarlo- se defendió temerosamente el Auror.

-Déjalo, tu marido tiene razón. Ganaron ciento veinte galeones- comunicó la máxima autoridad del establecimiento, recibiendo un silbido de admiración como respuesta.

-Entonces…para qué nos llamó? Acaso los padres de la niña hicieron algún reclamo? Mi hija está en problemas? O es Harry? – inquietada preguntó la versión adulta de la joven ojiazul.

-Ningún padre hizo reclamo alguno, ya que reconocieron que sus hijas obraron mal. Y la pequeña Fleur está a salvo…pero Harry tiene que ir al Hospital Impératrice Eugénie- dijo Olympe Maxime.

-Qué!? Le pasó algo? Acaso buscaron venganza!? – poniéndose de pie, interrogó Apolline, siendo sostenido por su esposo.

-Mon amour, siéntate. Deja que se explique- le pidió el Auror, empezando a sudar cuando divisó algunas plumas en la nuca de la mujer.

-Al parecer, Fleur le debía una promesa al señor Potter, por lo que utilizó sus ganancias para comprarle helados de limón…MUCHOS HELADOS DE LIMÓN. Y por eso mismo, ahora tiene un gran dolor de estómago que ni siquiera nuestra medimaga puede curarle. Incluso trató de escapar para no dejar que la pequeña pajarito se los coma en su ausencia, teniendo que ser arrastrado a la camilla entre tres profesores- con cara de palo habló la directora de Beauxbatons.

Los padres solo se quedaron en silencio, absorbiendo la información, para luego gemir al recordar el fanatismo del inglés, a quien le advirtieron que algún día se enfermaría de tan glotón que era.

* * *

 ** _Terminó el cuarto capítulo!_**

 ** _Quiero esperar que le fue de agrado la lectura sobre las aventuras del dúo de amigos._**

 ** _Por favor, sigan dejándome comentarios, ustedes alimentan mis ganas de escribir ( y el ego de la enana, quien piensa que de esa forma va a alcanzar el metro sesenta…pobre ilusa)_**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bienvenidos a la entrega número cinco de esta historia (algo que ni siquiera mi pequeña musa, y mini demonio, inspiradora tiene idea de que estoy publicando)._**

 ** _Doy gracias a todos los que no me abandonaron y lo demostraron con sus comentarios._**

 ** _En fin, no soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Rowling._**

* * *

El dúo se movía silenciosamente a través de las sombras que bañaban a las paredes de los pasillos inferiores de Beauxbatons, tratando de seguirle el paso al hombre que habían visto entrar por los jardines. Habían divisado que llevaba una gabardina de color azul oscuro y tenía pelo blanco en toda su cabeza, el cual hacía combinación con las arrugas que decoraban su rostro. Fleur fue quien le dijo al pelinegro sobre el extraño invasor, ya que este estaba más concentrado en no dormirse sentado luego de un largo día de estudio para aprobar las pruebas que sus profesores les daban. Harry gimió interna y externamente cuando empezó a ser arrastrado por la muchacha mayor, sintiéndose tentado a saltar sobre su espalda para que lo cargue todo el camino, pero decidiendo finalmente guiar la incursión cuando se percató que ya no podría relajarse hasta saciar la curiosidad que la rubia platinada le infectó.

El pequeño ciudadano inglés podía jurar que vio al anciano antes, en las calles parisinas de hecho y acompañado de una mujer bonita a pesar de su edad, que siempre iba a ver sus espectáculos una vez al mes. Asimismo podía jurar que le había tomado prestado un libro que descuidó por un instante en un café y teniéndolo guardado en su biblioteca, luego de descubrir que solo le trajo dolores de cabeza, la que Apolline y Sebastien le habían regalado tras descubrir la enorme colección que poseía. La joven Veela, por su parte, tenía la impresión de también conocer al hombre mayor, habiéndolo visto en el trabajo de su padre, o unas fotos que su abuela Nadine tenía, donde ella le dijo que había sido su tutor o algo parecido.

Los niños agradecían que las sombras parecían estar de su lado, ya que cada vez que la ojiazul tropezaba, el ojiverde tenía que taparla junto a él con la manta que usaba en sus trucos de desaparición, la cual era de un tono negro azulado. Cada vez que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos, ella solo abrazaba por detrás a su amigo, quien se sentía raro ya que le recordaba a las parejas que se tomaban fotos en el Arco del Triunfo o la Torre Eiffel, actuando como desesperados antes de que los policías los corriesen por muestras demasiado descriptivas para los niños que jugaban con sus reservados padres. Manteniendo esa posición, los dos avanzaron detrás del adulto, adentrándose cada vez más en los oscuros recovecos del castillo, deteniéndose por momentos para luego poder imitar los pasos del extraño, creando una sola secuencia de ruido, asegurándose de esa forma que no fuesen atrapados.

Por un descuido de la Delacour, se acercó demasiado a la cabeza del Potter, logrando que el nido de cuervos que llamaba cabellera le haga cosquillas en su nariz, estornudando tierna pero sonoramente, siendo atrapados _in fraganti_ por el anciano, quien rápidamente los iluminó con la punta de su varita. Lucían como dos pequeños animalejos que fueron sorprendidos robando comida o destruyendo algo, pero manifestándose en el dúo de amigos con dos pares de ojos enormemente abiertos. El extraño se acercó a ellos con una velocidad impropia de alguien de su edad, tomando sorpresivamente el brazo derecho de la rubia.

-Nadi…AGHHH! – comenzó a decir, solo para ser interrumpido impetuosamente.

Harry al ver que su amiga estaba en peligro, sacó la tonfa extensible que siempre guardaba en su cintura a todo momento, para que inmediatamente proceda a golpear en el estómago al anciano. Cuando vio que soltó a Fleur, la tomo de la mano y la empujó en dirección contraria a la que iban.

-Vete, Fleur! Busca a los profesores! Yo contendré al degenerado que te tocó! – exclamó el inglés, aporreando nuevamente al adulto mayor que quiso sacar su varita.

-No! No te voy a dejar, Harry! – intentó protestar la muchacha con lágrimas en sus ojos, sosteniendo su adolorido brazo.

-No me discutas! Ve a buscar ayuda! – ordenó el mago callejero, atinando a apalear por tercera vez y hacerse de la varita extranjera.

La ojiazul acató de mala gana la petición, corriendo a toda velocidad a través de las escaleras, temerosa por el bienestar de su único compañero que la defendía siempre. Subió y subió escalones, deteniéndose en algunos rellanos para recuperar aire y sostener el pequeño huevo debajo de sus costillas, el cual dolía por el esfuerzo que realizaba al correr. Cuando logró llegar al salón y vio a los profesores, ya estaba completamente muerta por todos los cambios de aire que sufrió, pero al menos se hizo entender entre balbuceos y señas que debían seguirla porque algo grave había pasado, por lo que la mismísima directora Olympe Maxime empezó a seguir las indicaciones de la Veela tras alzarla en sus brazos, algo que hubiese lucido gracioso por la diferencia de tamaños en otra ocasión.

* * *

Cuando la directora de Beauxbatons, junto a Fleur y dos profesores más, llegaron a destino alumbrado el camino con sus varitas, descubrieron una escena donde el pequeño ojiverde esperaba sentado sobre la espalda de un hombre canoso con un arma de defensa personal en su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de este mientras su cuello deba latigazos cada vez que cerraba los ojos y empezaba a dormirse, teniendo que despertarse a la fuerza. En el momento en que la gigante soltó a la Delacour, esta corrió presurosamente hasta su pareja y lo levantó, para luego revisarlo minuciosamente, comprobando que no tuviese daño alguno, siendo que el susodicho aún batallaba contra su cansancio. Los adultos, por su parte, procedieron a avanzar lentamente hasta el caído, preparados por si se despertaba, dejando que Maxime empuje con su pie el cuerpo del vejestorio para dejarlo boca arriba, sorprendiendo a todos los mayores al descubrir el rostro del inconsciente.

Con un leve movimiento de muñeca, la máxima autoridad presente hizo levitar el cuerpo , asintiendo tácitamente a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes cuidaban a los pequeños que empezaron a salir de los oscuros pasillos, más específicamente, Fleur arrastrando nuevamente a un semidormido Harry, quien cuando llegaron finalmente a la enfermería, se acortó en una camilla lindante a la del anciano y se durmió rápidamente mientras la rubia lo cuidaba sentada en una silla, dejando que los adultos murmuren entre ellos.

-Profesora Feraud, sería tan amable de enviar una lechuza a la esposa del hombre? – la directora pidió.

-Directora Maxime, tiene alguna idea del por qué una eminencia como él ingresaría a la escuela como un ladrón? – cuestionó el profesor Renoir, viendo de reojo al susodicho.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo. Aunque también me gustaría saber cómo el Señor Potter fue capaz de sobreponerse ante alguien tan experimentado como él…Señorita Delacour, podría decirme cómo fue que su amigo le faño a este hombre? – la gigante se dirigió a la rubia platinada.

-Ese hombre me agarró del brazo, arrastrándome hasta él. Pero Harry sacó su arma, la misma que usó la primera vez para defenderme, y lo golpeó en el estómago, luego en la cabeza y finalmente en la mano. Después de eso, él me dijo que corriese…- terminó de hablar la Veela, provocando asombro en los mayores, quienes solo podían ver la figura durmiente del británico.

* * *

Una vez que el ojiverde logró descansar media hora, se despertó viendo un par de orbes azules frente a él, los cuales ni siquiera pestañeaban, por lo que llevó sus dos dedos índices hasta sus párpados, para así bajarlos y lograr que los ojos de su amiga se lubriquen y no se sequen. Ambos escucharon una suave risa, teniendo que separarse inmediatamente para descubrir a una mujer mayor de rasgos delicados, esperando a entrar en el umbral de la sala médica, solo para fruncir el ceño cuando vio al hombre de pelo cano que trataba de mantener sus ojos cerrados simulando estar dormido pero fallando ya que se podía ver como sus orbes se movían aun así.

-No puedo creer que recibí una lechuza para venir a buscarte por entrar sin permiso a Beauxbatons…acaso eres un niño!? – exclamó la dama, retorciéndole una oreja al adulto mayor, quien empezó a quejarse.

-Ya basta, querida! Lo siento! Debí avisarte, lo sé! Además no quise asustar a la niña, solo me recordó a Nadine! . trató de defenderse el hombre, retorciéndose en el lugar por el trato que la fémina le propinaba.

-Disculpe señor, pero ese es el nombre de mi abuela. Sé que he visto su cara en una foto que ella tiene, pero no sé quién es…- Fleur dijo, sin alejarse de al lado de su amigo.

Ambos adultos mostraron signos de sorpresa ante la información, para luego sonreír amablemente cuando vieron la feroz mirada esmeralda que deba la dormida cara del muchacho inglés, quien estaba alerta en todo momento para la seguridad de su amiga. La mujer ayudó a sentar al que parecía su esposo, tomando lugar a su lado en la camilla cuando terminó, dejando que el hombre toma le mano de ella.

-Pido disculpas nuevamente, pequeña, pero te había confundido con la memoria de tu abuela, quien fue una buena amiga. En cuanto a mi nombre, soy Nicolas Flamel y esta hermosa mujer es mi esposa Perenelle- dijo el anciano, provocando que los menores abran los ojos enormemente al reconocer el nombre.

-Yo-yo-yo soy Fleur Delacour, y él es mi mejor amigo Harry Potter- nerviosa se presentó la muchacha mientras que el pelinegro mascullaba entre dientes.

-Vaya! Parece que mi mago callejero favorito resultó ser una celebridad de Inglaterra, aunque me gustaría saber la razón de por qué tiene cara de estar enojado con alguien…- comentó Perenelle, al reconocer al ojiverde como aquel niño que siempre iba a ver, solo para descubrir que un día para el otro desapareció.

-Uh? Harry? Qué te sucede? Aún tienes sueño? Acaso el señor Flamel te hizo daño? – preocupada empezó a cuestionar la rubia.

-Oye! – se quejó el nombrado, solo para ser golpeado por su esposa.

-Silencio Nicolas, mira que aún estás en problemas- le recriminó la bella mujer adulta, percatándose que una pequeña multitud de profesores había llegado.

-Pero…pero…pero…- intentó vanamente defenderse el alquimista longevo, callándose cuando vio la mirada mortal que le fue dado.

-Harry? Estás enojado? – cuestionó la ojiazul en un susurro.

El Potter solo asintió por lo bajo, para que posteriormente fulmine con la mirada al anciano, como si esperase que su cabeza reventase y salga volando confeti multicolor, algo a lo que se sentía muy tentado de probar si podía lograrlo.

-Con mi esposo estás enfadado, pequeño? – Perenelle intentó averiguar.

-Sí- replicó entre dientes, preparando la tonfa nuevamente, cosa que hizo temblar al adulto tras recordar el dolor que le produjo.

-Podemos saber la razón? – volvió a preguntar amablemente la mujer, ya que la intriga tenía cautivado a todos.

-Su piedra casi me mata! – acusó el inglés, señalando al hombre de pelo gris.

-Piedra?...Un momento, ahora lo recuerdo! Tú te robaste mi diario! Devuélvemelo! – exclamó el alquimista, apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Ese diario tenía mala letra! – defendió Harry.

-No es cierto! Dámelo de regreso! – indignado, se quejó Nicolas.

-Oblígame anciano! – instó el mago callejero, amagándole con la tonga cuando el alquimista quiso abalanzarse sobre él, solo para que ambos sean detenidos por sus respectivas compañeras.

-Ya basta, Harry/Nicolas! – exclamaron unísonamente las mujeres.

-Los profesores que miraban toda la escena no podían creerlo. El héroe de Inglaterra y un hombre inmortal discutían como niños por un diario mientras que las damas que los acompañaban trataban de separarlos como si fuesen sus madres. En gran parte les daba gracia toda la actuación, pero por otra parte estaban curiosos de saber cómo se dio todo para que termine casi en una riña.

-Me harías el favor de explicarte, Harry? – Perenelle le pidió al ojiverde, luego de que ambos se calmasen.

-Cuando leí en el libro…- comenzó a hablar Harry.

-Diario- corrigió de mala gana Nicolas.

-Diario, vi que hablaba sobre un tesoro escondido debajo de Paris, por lo que de noche me metí por una alcantarilla y descubrí túneles viejos. Seguí las indicaciones que tenían, de forma horrible, escritas…- continuó el inglés.

-Tengo linda letra! – gritó el hombre adulto.

-Como decía, seguí las indicaciones para ir a través de túneles que tenían las paredes cubiertas de cráneos y huesos, dando vueltas en círculos durante una hora, hasta que de repente un pasadizo nuevo apareció, metiéndome en él y bajando cada vez más a medida que resolvía los acertijos, cuyas respuestas tenían en el diario, hasta que llegué a una cámara donde el viejo estaba durmiendo, había una pared con una piedra roja y muchas ollas con monedas de oro- el Potter explicó.

-Por qué estabas durmiendo ahí? – Perenelle le preguntó a su marido.

-Había olvidado nuestro aniversario- respondió tímidamente el adulto.

-Mmh…continúa Harry- pidió la mujer tras pellizcar al inmortal.

-Toma la piedra, pensando que podía venderla para comprar comida y más libros, junto al oro. Pero no ocurrió eso, la cámara empezó a derrumbarse y tuve que escapar por un hueco arrastrándome, llegando a otra cámara igual a la anterior pero más oscura y todo estaba al revés. Tuve que bajar más y más por pequeños huecos mientras fantasmas y una cosa negra que daba miedo me perseguía, por lo que puse la piedra en su lugar cuando llegué a otra bóveda más y escapando por un túnel muy profundo que resultó ser una boca tormenta quedaba a una calle frente a la Torre Eiffel- terminó el relato Harry, explicándose por completo y volviendo a mirar mal al alquimista.

-Nicolas, querido…dime que no pusiste trampas luego de leer "La Divina Comedia"…- la mujer miraba mortalmente a su esposo, quien sudaba a mares.

-Ehhh…No? – respondió dudoso Flamel.

Fleur tomó la tonfa que Harry sostenía y se la entregó a Perenelle, para luego sentarse detrás del pelinegro y abrazarlo protectoramente por su espalda con sus manos en su estómago. La longeva, por su parte, comenzó a regañar a su esposo, dándole golpes en la cabeza mientras pedía disculpas al niño de pelo cuervo y orbes esmeraldas. Luego de varios minutos de castigo, el dúo de adultos se disculpó nuevamente por todo el mal rato que el inglés tuvo que sufrir, aunque el anciano continuaba ofendido por lo que el pequeño decía sobre su escritura.

La joven pareja de amigos caminaban entre los pasillos de Beauxbatons, preparados para tener el último examen del año, siendo más específico que la rubia arrastraba al pelinegro ya que este estaba durmiéndose parado y con los ojos abiertos luego de pasar horas con el matrimonio inmortal que se dispuso a ser tutores de ellos durante las vacaciones como disculpa, y donde también le advirtieron al Potter sobre los peligros que la Inglaterra mágica tenía, siendo esta corrupta e hipócrita con sus propios ciudadanos. Esto solo les sacó un suspiro de alivio a los niños y profesores, ya que se habían encariñado con el mago callejero tras verlo actuar y conocer su historia de trasfondo.

* * *

 ** _Finalizó el quinto capítulo!_**

 ** _Como vieron, hice aparecer a alguien que tuviese que ver con el primer libro original de Harry Potter, ya que me gustaba la idea de poder incluir algo canónico. Por lo que espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron._**

 ** _Por favor, sigan dejándome comentarios, ya que con estos ustedes están salvando la vida del escritor (yo) de una muerte y tortura eterna de un malévolo ser (la enana)._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola a todos ( es más fácil que decir buenos días, tardes, noches, o confinados a una especie de caja como la del gato de Schrödinger donde no se sabe si hay sol o luna afuera)._**

 ** _Aquí les dejo la sexta presentación de este fanfic, donde espero que continúe con el mismo ritmo que los anteriores ya que prácticamente me estoy jugando mi vida íntima a causa de una amenaza en donde no puedo dejar en hiato a esta historia…_**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, no soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

* * *

-Qué es esto? – cuestionó el ojiverde, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un frasco que contenía un líquido azulado.

-Deja eso, mocoso! – exclamó Nicolas Flamel, corriendo hasta donde estaba él para quitárselo.

-Por qué? Acaso va a explotar? – volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, fastidiando al anciano.

-No, pero…- comenzó a hablar el hombre de pelo cano.

-Es venenoso? – interrogó una vez más el inglés.

-No, aun así…- intentó expresarse el francés inmortal.

-Corrosivo? Inflamable? Irritante? Comburente? – arremetió sin parar contra el alquimista, el mago callejero.

-NO! No es nada de eso! – expresó mago adulto, tratando con cuidado el frasco y guardándolo en un armario con llave.

-Entonces, por qué tanto recelo?...Además, deberías ponerle etiquetas de advertencia a los frascos, anciano. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede caerse uno y crear un desastre- dijo Harry, recordando los envases de químicos vacíos que veía en los callejones y utilizaba para venderlos gracias a que estaban hechos de vidrio.

-Todos mis instrumentos de trabajo tienen encantos de seguridad, por lo que nada se romperá. Y soy receloso con ese frasco porque es personal…- respondió Flamel, tratando de no alzar la vista de unos papiros donde escribía.

El infante comprendió que el dueño del laboratorio con aspecto anticuado necesitase privacidad en algunas cosas, más cuando tenía como visita a dos menores que lo apalearon el día que intentó entrar a hurtadillas a Beauxbatons con la esperanza de hallar una copia de aquel diario que le fue timado.

Tenido en cuenta eso, decidió abandonar por un rato la habitación e ir a ver lo que su amiga estaba haciendo con la longeva de sonrisa amable, quien los recibió con los brazos abierto en la segunda semana de vacaciones, a diferencia de su esposo que aún tenía una batalla tácita con el ojiverde.

La Delacour estaba aprendiendo sobre runas y pociones a una velocidad considerable bajo la supervisión de Perenelle, quien lucía satisfecha con su nueva alumna. Sin perder más tiempo, el inglés se acercó rápidamente al lugar que había al lado de la rubia y empezó a prestar atención a las palabras de la mayor.

-Sucedió algo con Nicolas, Harry? – preguntó la mujer adulta, mirando preocupada de que hubiesen tenido otra discusión.

-No, solamente se puso a guardar sus cosas luego de que le pregunté algo…- respondió simplemente el inglés.

-Y qué le preguntaste? – Fleur quiso saber también la razón de su llegada a su lado.

-Qué era ese frasco con líquido azul que tenía sobre una pequeña mesa de luz…el color me recuerda a algo que vi en una de esas revistas que compré hace tiempo y no entendí…- contestó Harry, sin darse cuenta de la palidez de la mujer mayor.

-Azul? – cuestionó Perenelle.

-Si, usted sabe qué es? – curioso intentó indagar el ojiverde, ya que detestaba quedarse sin saber algo.

-Umh…no. Quizás es algo nuevo con lo que está trabajando él…- replicó mientras daba una sonrisa fingida.

El Potter miró fijamente la cara de la longeva, sabiendo perfectamente que ella también tenía una idea de lo que su esposo contenía allí, ya que estaba enterado de su estatus compartido de alquimista. Iba a intentar discutirle, pero si con el hombre de pelo cano no funcionó, decidió dejarlo pasar con su esposa.

Por ahora se conformaría con aprender todo lo que ellos pudiesen enseñarle a parte de lo que aprendió en la calle y los libros, mientras ayudaba en cualquier duda que su mejor amiga rubia platinada pudiese tener.

* * *

La niña ojiazul solo podía intentar no transformarse en su forma aviar e incendiar maníacamente todos los ejercicios de Aritmancia que su nueva tutora le había dado para empezar a practicar sobre los temas que aprendería años posteriores en la escuela.

Mordía su pluma, intentando hallar algún método que la ayude a entender más rápido el problema, pero fallaba con cualquier intento, sulfurándola. Luego de malgastar quince minutos bajo la mirada de Perenelle que platicaba con su marido, a quien luego golpeó en la cabeza con la tonfa que había pedido prestada a Harry, se decidió por pedirle consejos a su salvador y amigo.

-Harry…- dijo ella.

Solo recibió un silencio como respuesta, provocando que su párpado izquierdo empezase a temblar.

-HARRY…- volvió a hablar ella con un tono más alto.

Nuevamente fue respondida con un mutismo por parte de su amigo, impacientándola por completo. Lo que la llevó a girar su cuerpo y ver que lo tenía tan concentrado, solo para hallarlo jugando con un cubo repleto de pequeños cuadros de colores que él intentaba posicionarlos correctamente.

Lentamente se acercó a su oído, casi rozando su finos labios rosas con su lóbulo, y le gritó:

-HARRY! –

-AHHH! – exclamó el inglés sobresaltado, arrojando el cubo Rubik hacia donde estaban los alquimistas, golpeando en el trayecto a Nicolas.

-Al fin me prestas atención! – se quejó la rubia, cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero de enojo.

-Tenías que gritarme? – interrogó el niño, frunciendo el ceño mientras masajeaba su oído.

-No me escuchabas…- aún con enojo le dijo ella.

-Podrías haberme movido como siempre lo haces- indicó el ojiverde, tratando de saber internamente la razón de su molestia.

-Pero si lo hice! – gritó ella, pero sin percatarse que Harry podía leer fácilmente a través de su mentira.

-No lo hiciste, mentirosa! – recriminó el mago callejero, girando por completo su cuerpo con tal de ver su perfil derecho.

-Si lo hice! – ella replicó, tomando el mismo curso de acción que su compañero, chocando sus frentes.

-Que no! – él protestó, haciendo fuerza con su frente.

-Que si! – ella refutó, haciendo lo mismo que su contrincante.

-NO! – el ojiverde hizo más fuerza.

-SI! – la ojiazul empezó a usar su cuerpo más desarrollado para sobre ponerse.

-NO! – el pelinegro usó sus manos para empujarla.

-SI! – la rubia hizo lo mismo, dejándolo de espaldas por completo en el sofá, con ella encima de él.

-Ya cállens…! – quiso entrometerse el Flamel, solo para ser interrumpido por la tempestuosa miraba mortal de dos niños.

-LÁRGATE ANCIANO! – ambos chillaron mientras que Perenelle palmeaba la cabeza de su sollozante marido de manera comprensiva.

Los amigos continuaron discutiendo por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente Fleur pudo sobreponerse ante su momentáneo enemigo tras empezar a hacerle cosquillas y obligarlo a admitir algo que no era cierto a cambio de su libertad, terminando con una sonrisa triunfante mientras el joven murmuraba por lo bajo que ya no le enseñaría ningún truco por el resto del verano.

-Necesito que me ayudes con mis problemas de Aritmancia- le dijo la Delacour al Potter, manteniéndolo subyugado.

-Me darías la hoja entonces? Y por favor, salte de encima- respondió el joven de pelo cuervo.

-Toma…y estás insinuando que estoy gorda? – con un brillo peligroso en sus orbes zafiros, proclamó la gala.

-Gracias. Y no, no estás gorda…es solo que estoy incómodo con el anciano viéndonos con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara- señaló el británico, haciendo que la longeva golpee una vez más a su marido para que deje de mofarse sobre ellos.

-Hmm…está bien, ahora ayúdame con esas cuentas…no las entiendo! – quitándose de encima de él, le dijo.

Harry se tomó su tiempo, sentándose de manera cómoda nuevamente al lado de la rubia, poniendo la hoja sobre el escritorio que tenían delante y analizando el problema que le había surgido a ella.

-Son fracciones, Fleur…sabes cómo resolver fracciones, verdad? – la miró alzando una ceja el niño.

-Ehhh…sí? – respondió ella, tratando de sonar confiada por fallando estrepitosamente.

-Fleur…- comenzó a decir él.

-Qué sucede, Harry? – confundida cuestionó la francesa.

-Has ido a la primaria? – soltó sin premeditación alguna el inglés.

-Qué es eso? – dijo Fleur, provocando que el niño gimiese sonoramente mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás para dar más énfasis a su actuación.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, revolviendo frenéticamente su pelo, murmurando sobre gente mágica que no tenía sentido común en algunas cosas. Así como también maldecía a un hombre que simulaba ser una estatua y le quitaba su lugar en las calles de París a la hora de actuar…no era algo que tuviese que ver con el tema actual, pero siempre le relajaba quejarse sobre él.

-Recuerdas los libros que tengo en mi biblioteca, Fleur? – le preguntó, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, sin pestañear ni un segundo.

-Sí…una vez los quise leer y no entendí nada…- confesó, agachando la vista como si estuviese avergonzada.

-Bien, porque cuando volvamos a casa te obligaré a que aprendas todo! Y sin quejas! Ahora, a enseñarte las fracciones! – indicó el inglés, tomando la pluma y dedicándose a enseñarle todos los pasos necesarios para resolver su tema de Aritmancia.

* * *

El dúo de alquimistas inmortales observaban la llamativa interacción que los niños tenían en el salón de su hogar escondido en 51, rue de Montmorency. El pelo cano masajeaba su cabeza luego de tantos golpes que había sufrido en el día, murmurando por lo bajo alguna clase de venganza que tomaría contra el ojiverde británica. La pelinegra con algunos mechones grises solo podía sonreír ante el espectáculo que se manifestaba en su antiguo hogar, llenándola de regocijo al tenerlos ahí ya que le hacían pensar como si fuesen sus hijos o nietos que nunca tuvo.

-Son tan enérgicos…- suspiró la bella dama alta.

-Son un par de revoltosos…- se quejó gruñonamente su esposo.

-No seas tan inmaduro, son solo unos niños- le recriminó Perenelle.

-Una niña que es una Veela y puede traer a todos los hombres bajo sus pies. Y un niño que es un ladrón y no respeta básicamente ninguna regla de la magia- especificó Nicolas, cruzándose de brazos.

Su esposa lo miró detenidamente, suspirando en su mente por la terquedad de él. Desde que descubrió quien había robado su diario y terminó golpeado por un niño de ocho años, su orgullo estaba bastante herido, por lo que simplemente lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

-Son buenos alumnos, no crees? – siguió la charla ella.

-Él tiene más aptitud que ella. Pero ella tiene más finura. Son las caras opuestas de una misma moneda- admitió él.

-Como tú y yo cuando nos conocimos…Harry está a salvo aquí en Francia, incluso si fue abandonado hace tres años, él ha sobrevivido y encontrado alguien que lo quiera- comentó la longeva, recordando lo que Nadine le había contado sobre el pasado del niño.

-Sigo sin poder creer que Albus se haya corrompido tanto. Incluso utiliza la misma frase que ese niño que está encerrado en Nurmengard. No me sorprendería que tuviese planeado todo un escenario para terminar matando al mocoso- habló el hombre anciano, sintiendo lástima por aquel alumno que tuvo hace años.

-Haremos algo, verdad? Cuando fue la última vez que cuidamos a alguien? Desde Nadine? Míralo, fue capaz de hacer cosas increíbles sin el conocimiento debido, solo leyendo libros o utilizando ilusiones. No te digo que lo adoptemos, pero podemos ser su tutor…- la alquimista le dijo a su marido, apoyando su frente en el pecho del hombre, soltando todas sus emociones reprimidas.

-Hmm…realmente te has apegado bastante al niño atrevido. He de admitir que su capacidad para darse cuenta de las cosas me asombra, y la velocidad con la que me quitó el reloj de bolsillo apenas llegó me dejó atónito. Tal vez no sea tan malo el invitarlos durante las vacaciones para que podamos enseñarles algo que les sirva para cuando nosotros no estemos más aquí- le respondió el Flamel, depositando un beso en la coronilla de su mujer.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando oyeron un grito de júbilo, seguido de una de asfixia, viendo como una feliz rubia apretaba hasta la muerte a un pelo cuervo, quien de a poco iba perdiendo el color de su piel, quedando blanco como el papel donde estaban trabajando.

Al parecer había podido comprender las palabras de Harry más que las de Perenelle cuando esta intentó explicarle sobre la metodología de resolución en la Aritmancia. Les causaba ternura la relación que los amigos tenían, donde a pesar de las mini discusiones banales que generaban por tonterías, ellos rápidamente lo olvidaban y disfrutaban del momento.

* * *

-Fle…Fle…Fleur…ai…aire! – exclamó de manera entrecortada el pelinegro, palmeando las costillas de la niña ya que era todo lo que podía hacer en su posición.

-No! Quiero agradecerte por ser muy inteligente y ayudarme! – obnubilada dijo la joven con ojos zafiros, apretando aún más su abrazo.

-Aghhh! Anci…anciano, ayu…ayuda! – pidió socorro Harry a Nicolas, quien solo le dio una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Oyes eso, querida? Parece que alguien necesita de mi asistencia…sería una lástima que por mi edad tenga problemas de la cadera y no pueda llegar hasta él- burlonamente habló el alquimista.

-An…anciano…ayuda…ayúdame…o hago desapare…desaparecer el frasco azul…- intentó amenazar Harry, viendo como su amiga sonreía muy feliz a costa de sus costillas.

-Cómo si eso me afectase…- dijo el hombre, tratando de no demostrar el súbito sudor que ocupaba su sien y la de su esposa.

-Enton…entonces cuando….ella me suel…suelte, lo har…haré desaparecer…AGHHH! – volvió a hablar el pelinegro, perdiendo el conocimiento en el abrazo de una angelical Fleur.

-Harry? Oye, Harry! Otra vez te volviste a dormir! Siempre haces lo mismo cuando te abrazo! Hey, te estoy hablando dormilón!- empezó a moverlo la jovencita, despeinándolo por completo.

Perenelle solo pudo ver la escena de un desmayado Harry Potter, lo que le dio la idea de mandar a su esposo a que escondiese el frasco que utilizaban en la intimidad y rogase a cualquier entidad conocida para que dicho niño no lo encontrase e hiciese desaparecer como lo prometió.

Después de todo, ella ya había visto lo vengativo que podía ser él con su marido…y si la niña pensaba ayudarlo…Merlín no lo permita!

* * *

 ** _Se terminó el capítulo número seis!_**

 ** _Antes de terminar mi comunicado, quiero felicitar a leknyn por adivinar sobre el pequeño cameo de la película "Así en la tierra como en el infierno" ya que quería mantener algo que se relacionase con los libros originales en ese capítulo._**

 ** _Bueno, como ven, la relación de los dos niños se va desarrollando lentamente como una bonita amistad, pero con el tiempo iremos viendo que ciertas emociones evolucionan, dando paso a nuevas situaciones._**

 ** _Les gusta que los Flamel tengan presencia en algunos episodios? Las discusiones entre Harry y Nicolas? La emoción maternal de Perenelle?_**

 ** _Bien, tengo que despedirme, así que por favor comenten y háganme saber sus opiniones…más que nada para preservar mi propia existencia a manos de un…amoroso ser (digamos eso ya que la tengo cerca y sospecha cuando me ve escribiendo de forma rápida)._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Feliz Navidad a todos mis lectores!_**

 ** _Bienvenidos al séptimo episodio de esta historia._**

 ** _Estoy aprovechando que cierta persona está durmiendo pacíficamente a mi lado para enviarles esto (y estoy tecleando con el mayor sigilo posible) tal como les había dicho anteriormente en otra de mis historias, por lo que cada iré publicando una actualización nueva para el resto de mis fanfics._**

 ** _Agradezco a todos que me siguen, comparten y comentan. Ustedes son mis salvadores de no morir de la forma más macabra existente a manos de la enana que tengo al costado._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, no soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

La gente se veía obligada a correrse a un costado cuando se percataban que estaba a punto de ser derribados por un dúo de niños que imponían presencia con su jubilosa felicidad mientras esprintaban a través de los extensos terrenos de la Place de la Concorde.

Para algunos extraños les parecía rara la imagen de ver a una bonita jovencita de cabellos rubios jugar con un pequeño de cabello azabache, siendo notable la diferencia de edad entre ambos. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, lo dejaban pasar, ya que las risas y juegos de persecución que realizaban eran contagiosas para los demás, generándoles una sensación de nostalgia.

El Potter y la Delacour estaban de visita en el mundo no mágico, donde los adultos estaban sentados en una banca, platicando tranquilamente mientras Nadine sostenía contra su pecho a una somnolienta Gabrielle.

-Harry, espérame! – le gritó Fleur a su amigo cuando lo vio correr hasta la fuente.

-Vamos Fleur, ven aquí! El agua está fresca! – respondió el inglés, hundiendo sus dedos en el líquido cristalino.

Cuando la rubia francesa logró alcanzarlo, tomó asiento a su lado, quitándose las sandalias que estaba usando y sumergiendo sus delicados pies en La Fontaine Des Fleuves, disfrutando la frescura al mismo tiempo que recostaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho del ojiverde, quien observaba detenidamente las caras de las esculturas que tenía tanto frente a él como las que emergían del agua.

Diminutas gotas caían sobre ellos, refrescando sus cuerpos del calor veraniego de París. Por momentos, Harry amenazaba a su amiga con arrojarla a la fuente si continuaba pataleando y salpicando para todos lados, a lo que ella respondía con un mohín y cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo celeste.

-Fleur- llamó el mago callejero.

-…- silencio fue toda la respuesta que le dio la blonda gala.

Harry alzó una ceja, girándose por completo, de manera que tenía su pie izquierdo en el agua y el derecho en el aire, para así poder ver el perfil de la joven adolescente que atraía un montón de miradas vidriosas de los turistas.

-Fleur. Fleur. Fleur- empezó a decir repetidas veces el ojiverde, picando las costillas de la bruja con el fin de captar su atención.

-…- ella continuaba con su tratamiento de silencio, mirando distraídamente las nubes.

-Fleuuuuurrrrrr! Mírame, por favor! – le rogó el niño, tomando su brazo entre sus manos y zarandeándola para que lo mire.

-…- y así, una vez más, ella ignoró los gritos del Potter.

Luego de algunos minutos más de súplica, las cuales sacaban risas a los transeúntes y al resto de la familia Delacour, Harry decidió ir por el plan B. Hurgó en sus bolsillos, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y exclamar de felicidad mientras se bajaba del borde la fuente para correr en dirección a un vendedor ambulante.

La rubia se sintió confundida, siguiendo con la mirada el accionar de su mejor amigo, preocupándose de haberlo hecho enojar y que ya no quisiese juntarse con ella. Pero su rostro se tranquilizó cuando vio que el pelinegro estaba regresando felizmente mientras cargaba en sus manos un par de bolsas transparentes, repletas de macarons.

Esperó a que volviese a tomar asiento a su lado, ansiando poder comer algunos de esos dulces que a ella tanto le gustaban, solo para descubrir que había acomodado las dos bolsas en el extremo más alejado a su alcance y tenía que verlo comer tranquilamente con una mueca alegre en su cara.

-Harry…- sucumbió ante la tentación la francesa, apoyándose en su costado derecho y mirándolo con enormes ojos azules.

-…- le devolvió el trato de silencio mientras reía desquiciadamente en su mente.

-Haaaaaarry! – rogó Fleur, abrazándolo mientras que con disimulo intentaba alcanzar las bolsas, solo para que el dorso de sus manos fuesen abofeteadas.

-…Mis macarons- murmuró el niño, limpiándose las migas de la comisura de los labios.

-Dame uno, por favor…sabes que me gustan, no seas malo! – suplicó la Veela, sin darse cuenta que el resto de su familia estaba riéndose a costa suya, al igual que el vendedor ambulante.

-…No- replicó simplemente, lamiendo el dulce entretenidamente.

La joven francesa infló las mejillas infantilmente, intentando una vez más alcanzar las bolsas pero siendo abofeteada nuevamente por Harry. Finalmente se rindió cuando se percató que nunca podría comerlos, por lo que terminó agachando la cabeza y empujando su hombro con ella como si fuese un cachorro.

-Me darás uno si prometo no mojarte? – preguntó en un murmullo, sin darse cuenta que casi nadie en el lugar estaba haciendo ruido alguno, interesados en la novela que ocurría allí.

-Quizás…- dijo escuetamente, concentrado en no perder ni un bocado de su compra mientras su mano derecha sostenía la frente de la muchacha cuando intentó acercársele de nuevo.

-Qué tengo que hacer para que me des uno? – cuestionó, tomando con sus manos el borde de la camiseta que vestía el inglés.

-Hmm…no lo sé, qué me ofreces? – mirándola de reojo, le preguntó mientras movía su comida de un lado al otro, divirtiéndose al ver como ella seguía con la cabeza el movimiento.

-Haré tu tarea! – exclamó la bruja en proceso de crecimiento.

-Eso lo puedo hacer solo…además, yo hago la tuya algunos días- inmutable, respondió el niño de ojos esmeraldas.

-Limpiaré tu recámara! – probó de nuevo la rubia, viendo como lentamente los macarons iban terminándose de la primera bolsa.

-Me despierto antes que tú, Fleur…y sabes lo que eso significa- aclaró el joven de pelo cuervo, mirándola a la cara para continuar comiendo su postre glaseado.

La jovencita se mordió los labios, observando con desesperación la comida que tenía frente a ella y no podía alcanzar. Cada vez que estiraba sus brazos, Harry la empujaba hacia atrás o utilizaba sus codos para ampliar su espacio personal. Si tan solo pudiese utilizar magia aquí, a la vista de todos…

Fue en ese preciso instante, donde la respuesta a todas sus complicaciones universales apareció en su cabeza como un gigantesco letrero con luces fluorescentes, titilando e iluminando la ciénaga que se había transformado su mente.

-Seré tu asistente de magia! – gritó emocionada.

Quizás fue en ese preciso instante donde ella se dio cuenta que básicamente le había vendido su alma al diablo por un par de macarons, ya que Harry estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le tendía el paquete de dulce.

-Creo que te has ganado estos macarons, mi asistente personal…ahora aprenderá ese hombre robot a no robarme el espectáculo con su perro pulgoso- musitó la última parte el inglés, recordando a aquel artista que ocupaba su habitual esquina durante su ausencia en Beauxbatons.

Apolline, Sebastien y Nadine, quien cargaba a un curiosa Gabrielle, tuvieron que acercarse hasta donde los niños estaban ya que no podían ver a causa de la gente que estaba acumulando alrededor de ellos.

Harry estaba de pie delante de la fuente, con varias sillas y cajones que nadie sabía de donde los había sacado, pero tenían en cuenta que el niño había vivido durante años en las calles, por lo que escondites siempre tenía a mano para sus actos. Fleur estaba recostada sobre dichos objetos, con sus brazos sobre su pecho y una mirada curiosa en su cara, preguntándole silenciosamente a su mejor amigo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Harry? – preguntó delante de toda la gente que se había reunido.

-Shhh…estoy concentrado- calló el inglés, tapando los ojos azules de la muchacha con su mano derecha.

-Qué me vas a hacer? – preocupada quiso saber, sin darse cuenta que sus actitudes estaban sacando risas a la gente.

-Hmm…nada? Ahora silencio o me vas a desconcentrar y terminaré cortándote un pie- advirtió el pelinegro, guiñándole un ojos a los padres de la francesa.

-Qué? Harry, para ahora mismo! – exclamó la gala, intentando sentarse, pero siendo obligada por el ojiverde a recostarse nuevamente.

-Tarde. Hicimos un trato. Ahora eres mi asistente y deberás obedecerme con cada cosa que digo. Por lo que cierra los ojos y respira profundamente- triunfadoramente le dijo el Potter a la Delacour, quien bufó exasperada e hizo caso.

Los espectadores iban acumulándose, observando detenidamente como el joven mago callejero platicaba con la niña rubia de tal manera que ella no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su delicado cuerpo estaba tieso sobre las sillas y cajones, casi como si fuese una estatua de terracota, siendo el único movimiento perceptible, el subir y bajar su pecho mientras respiraba tranquilamente.

Harry hizo una señal de silencio al público tras llevar su dedo índice derecho a sus labios. Tenía atrapados a todos con el misterio que ponía en acción, rondando alrededor del cuerpo acostado de su mejor y primera amiga. Se agachó a la altura de las cajas, tomándolas con suavidad y empezando a quitarlas lentamente por los bordes, para que inmediatamente se detenga y camine hasta la silla que sostenía su cabeza, haciendo lo mismo hasta que solo quedaba suspendido en el aire por los bordes de dichos objetos el cuerpo de la bruja blonda.

La tranquilidad con la que se movía el británico, así como la felicidad que mostraba cuando peinaba infantilmente el cabello largo de Fleur, entretenía a la gente sin parar. No faltaba obviamente el sujeto que siempre exclamaba haber visto este truco antes, alegando que habían sostenes invisibles o espejos, pero en realidad nadie le escuchaba. Aunque eso se debería gracias a Apolline que lo hechizó ya que la distraía del show que su hija era partícipe.

Con suma precaución, Harry tomó nuevamente la caja que estaba sosteniendo meramente los pies descalzos de la joven adolescente, quitándola con una velocidad relampagueante y creando un grito de asombro eufórico en todo su público, menos el patán que se hallaba entretenido con su intento de explicación que nadie oía.

Apenas pudo ponerse de pie el joven niño, se dio cuenta que los ojos de la Veela estaban a punto de abrirse, por lo que tuvo que correr hasta su cabeza y tapar con la palma de su mano izquierda su visión.

-Harry? Pasa algo? Ya me puedo mover? – preguntó la jovencita.

-En serio, Fleur. Si te mueves o abres los ojos, puede que te corte por error una pierna…Ante cualquier duda, cual quieres menos? – burlonamente dijo en voz alta el mago, haciendo reir al público.

-Qué!? Harry, no! – exclamó la muchacha, queriendo sentarse pero siendo retenida por el pelinegro.

-Era broma, ahora tranquila…- confesó Harry, rozando inconscientemente la nariz de la rubia y haciéndola sentir raro por la caricia, pero tranquilizándola al final.

El Potter contó diez segundos en silencio, para así quitar su mano de los ojos cerrados de su asistente y proceder a tomar la silla que sostenía su cabeza con cuidado, enmudeciendo a todas las personas cuando el cuerpo de la niña estaba en el aire.

Bueno, casi todos estaban callados…Ese sujeto que solo se quejaba estaba hartando a medio mundo, y en consecuencia estaba con un pie dentro de una fosa ante la enorme cantidad de homicidas que estaba creando a su alrededor.

Un aro gigante apareció del interior de una caja que trajo el ojiverde, entregándoselo a una florista que estaba allí viendo que sucedía para que comprobase si tenía alguna trampa o falla, solo para negar con la cabeza a los demás e intentar devolvérselo a Harry, quien negó fervientemente con la cabeza e indicó a donde Fleur flotaba, haciendo la mímica de que lo pase alrededor de ella.

La dama adulta miró desconfiada por un instante cuando empezó a realizar lo pedido, pero luego abrió la boca enormemente cuando no halló ningún impedimento en el medio, lo que calló de forma inmediata al espectador bocón e hizo rugir de euforia a los demás, en una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa por el espectáculo.

Tanto ruido terminó por hacer que Fleur abriese los ojos y toda la magia desapareciese, empezando a caer contra el suelo de no haber sido por lo reflejos de cierto niño de ocho años que se tiró de rodillas al piso y la sostuvo, precariamente, para evitar que se golpee.

-Qué me pasó? – confundida preguntó la blonda gala.

-Levitaste, pero abriste los ojos y la magia se fue- explicó Harry, tratando de disimular el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al sostener el cuerpo de su amiga quien debido a su edad era un poco más pesado que el suyo.

-Y por qué me estás sosteniendo? – sin separarse de él, cuestionó.

-Porque estabas cayendo y no quería que te golpeases contra el piso- genuinamente le respondió, sin darse cuenta que una vez más todo el mundo estaba expectante por la novela que estaban llevando a cabo como hace una hora atrás.

-Estoy pesada? – interrogó ella, tal como lo había hecho meses atrás…o muchas otras veces posteriormente.

La gente generó un mutismo multitudinario. Más exactamente los hombros, quienes palidecieron, ya que las mujeres entornaron sus ojos y esperaban pacientemente la respuesta que daría el mago callejero con leve acento inglés. Apolline y Nadine estaban acostumbradas a tales preguntas que la mayor de las jóvenes Veela hacía al pobre niño. Sebastien, por su parte, sabía que en casa le deparaba algo similar cuando estuviese a solas con su esposa por la noche, y solo podía agradecerle al joven que aceptó en su casa por haberle enseñado, sin saber, el método para poner una sonrisa en la cara de su compañera.

-No. Apenas si puedo sentirte en mis brazos- replicó el ojiverde, como siempre lo hacía, depositando lentamente a su amiga en el suelo mientras le pasaba su calzado.

La gente empezó a desperdigarse felizmente por todo el teatro que había visto, dejando que la familia francesa se reuniese y platicasen animadamente, o mejor dicho, Gabrielle preguntando a diestra y siniestra a su hermana mayor sobre lo que hizo el Potter. Este último, por su parte, empezó a reunir sus elementos de trabajo, procurando esconderlos secretamente donde correspondían, fuera de la vista de todos. Estaba terminando su tarea cuando de repente divisó algo que lo puso nervioso.

Los ojos café se enfrentaron con los esmeraldas. Un gruñido gutural se oyó desde más de veinte metros de distancia, incomodando velozmente al menor. Los pasos resonaban como la estampida de un elefante en una habitación vacía, provocando que Harry retrocediese hasta donde la rubia y los demás estaban de pie.

-Fleur- musitó por lo bajo sin quitar la vista del hombre que se aproximaba hacia él.

-Qué pasa Harry? – preocupada quiso saber la joven.

-Nos vemos en quince minutos aquí. Ahora tengo que correr- dijo el pelinegro, abrazando fugazmente a la niña y escapando a toda velocidad entre la gente mientras reía a todo pulmón.

-Niño! Pensé que te habías largado de mi territorio! Ven ahora mismo aquí para que te lleve a la comisaría! – el mismo policía que siempre lo hostigada desde el día en que empezó sus actos, volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

-Qué ocurre!? Te pusiste más redondo en mi ausencia!? Yo todavía puedo correr varias calles más! – se burló Harry, sacándole la lengua cada vez que se paraba y volteaba a esperarlo lúdicamente.

-Vuelve aquí maldito seas! –

 ** _Finalizó el capítulo siete._**

 ** _Como pueden ver, escribo aquí pequeñas interacciones entre nuestros dos personajes principales, desde esos momentos infantiles que comparten hasta el principio de la adolescencia y cambios de actitud que Fleur va tomando._**

 ** _Cómo Harry sabe que hacer en algunos casos? Bueno, ha estado viviendo en las calles y ha visto demasiadas cosas allí._**

 ** _A medida que pasen los años (capítulos) ambos van a empezar a madurar, y espero que les agrade._**

 ** _Bien, tengo que despedirme, así que por favor comenten y háganme saber sus opiniones._**

 ** _Y repito, la enana (que está durmiendo) y yo les deseamos feliz navidad!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bienvenidos al octavo capítulo de esta historia._**

 ** _Este es el comienzo al segundo año de Harry y Fleur en Beauxbatons, así como nuevas aventuras que depararán a nuestros protagonistas._**

 ** _Algo que quiero decirles, es que utilizaré algunos temas que serán similares al canon de la historia, como por ejemplo la aparición de Flamel en el primer año de Harry aquí en Francia, mientras que en Inglaterra era su mayor invento, la piedra filosofal._**

 ** _Mi acompañante de precaria estatura (por la cual me preguntaron cuanto medía: 1.68, mientras que yo mido: 1.87) está más que feliz con la recepción que este fanfic tiene, por lo que ambos le agradecemos de corazón por los comentarios, favoritos y los que siguen._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, no soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

* * *

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en la mágica escuela francesa, incluso con los constantes jóvenes que se mostraban inquietos con el primer año que asistían. Un dúo, por su parte, se encontraba completamente serenos y tomando notas de sus clases de forma diligente, algo que amainaba espiritualmente a Olympe Maxime ya que nadie estaba antagonizando a la joven Veela.

El joven artista callejero de orbes esmeraldas bostezaba cada vez que su tutora de Pociones se volteaba en dirección a la pizarra, sacándole una suave risita a su mejor amiga, quien depositaba su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo para posteriormente erguirse y ponerse manos a la obra. No necesitaban dirigirse palabra alguna para demostrar que podían trabajar con la misma efectividad que un reloj recién engrasado, pasándose los utensilios requeridos o atendiendo a la llama que se ubicaba bajo la pequeña marmita.

Fleur miraba de reojo a aquella persona que no se veía afectado por su aura, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban cada momento que él tomaba su mano o le enseñaba un nuevo truco, algo a lo que ella dedicaba toda su atención. Si ella necesitaba algo, Harry siempre estaba allí para ayudarla en lo que fuese, lo que siempre causaba gracia a sus padres y abuela, y si el inglés era quien anhelaba ella hacía todo lo posible para dárselo.

* * *

-A dónde estamos yendo, Harry? – le cuestionó la rubia de doce años a su amigo nueve.

-Mmh…no lo sé en verdad. Quiero ver si este lugar tiene secretos, pero si estás cansada podemos regresar a los cuartos- respondió el británico, deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos.

-Y dejarte solo? Sabes lo que mamá me diría si supiese que te perdí y no pude encontrarte porque eres muy pequeño? – se burló juguetonamente ella, utilizando su mano derecha para demostrar su punto de vista.

-Deja de decir que soy un enano! Al menos no soy una jirafa a la que no le llega el aire! – contestó el pelinegro, palmeando la mano de su amiga y devolviéndole la burla.

El Potter alzó la cabeza cuando se percató que había dejado de escuchar a la Delacour, advirtiendo que estaba rechinando sus blancos dientes y un párpado le temblaba, dando lentos pasos hacia él mientras, por su parte, retrocedía hasta toparse con una pared.

-A quién le llamaste "jirafa", Harry? – masculló la francesa, convirtiendo sus pasos en un trote y luego en una carrera para atrapar y matar a su presa que pudo recomponerse para alejarse mientras reía.

Más de un profesor les gritó que no corriesen en los pasillos abultados de gente, por lo que simplemente reemplazaron su frenética persecución con una caminata apresurada que hacía reir a los estudiantes mayores.

Subían y bajaban escaleras, con sus jóvenes figuras siendo iluminadas por breves instantes gracias a los vitrales caleidoscópicos que representaban animales fantásticos, mostrando una gran similitud a la Catedral de Notre Dame, la cual había visitado durante las vacaciones junto a Perenelle Flamel.

En el preciso instante que dejaron de ser observados por sus profesores titulares o adjuntos, retomaron su rutina del gato y el ratón con burlas verbales de por medio, con un inglés riendo infantilmente hasta que fue atrapado por una enojada, pero animada, gala.

Los dedos de la chica se movían con una increíble maestría a la hora de torturar físicamente a su amigo de ojos verdes, picando sus costillas al punto de que termine en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas. Harry quiso escaparse utilizando su capa, pero de un veloz movimiento, Fleur se la había quitado junto a todo lo que se filtrase de los bolsillos de su pantalón, siendo cartas, billetes, papeles con anotaciones de las clases, monedas, unos dados, pañuelos, e incluso el mismo cubo con cuadraditos de colores que le había quitado al alquimista que visitaban en las vacaciones.

-Cuántas cosas tienes en tus bolsillos? – cuestionó la rubia, extrañándose al ver que conforme los minutos pasaban, cosas continuaban saliendo de los bolsillos.

-Muchas? – replicó con otra pregunta el ojiverde, forcejeando suavemente con la ojiazul para no lastimarla.

-Ni tú mismo lo sabes, verdad Harry? – alzando una ceja, interrogó nuevamente mientras intentaba hacer girar las caras del cubo Rubik.

-Creo que en ellos tengo todavía algunas hojas de los libros que el anciano no me quiso mostrar…solo hay que buscar bien- contestó Harry, rindiéndose al ver que no podría escaparse de su amiga.

-Harry! Eso no se hace! Qué diría Madame Perenelle si se enterase? – retándolo por su accionar, la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero si fue ella quien me aconsejó! – se quejó con un puchero el inglés, mirando a su amiga con sus orbes esmeraldas con el fin de conmoverla.

-Conociéndote, no me sorprendería que la hubieses convencido únicamente para molestar a Monsieur Nicolas…- murmuró no muy bajo la ojiazul, permitiendo que el niño que tenía debajo de ella le oyese con claridad.

-Por qué defiendes al viejo?...Y yo que siempre me dedico a ayudarte en tu tarea o enseñarte trucos nuevos…- fingiendo un sollozo, giró su cabeza a su derecha, ocultando sus ojos con su pelo negro.

Mucho no duró la actuación ya que la francesa nuevamente retomó su tortura para el chico, provocando que se mueva a todos lados mientras reía descontroladamente. Luego de unos intensos diez minutos, ambos se separaron, Fleur sonriendo triunfante y Harry rezongando por lo bajo mientras planeaba malévolas ideas de venganza que aplicaría a lo largo de la semana.

* * *

Con cada puerta que abrían, dos más aparecían en el gigantesco establecimiento. Los decorados cambiaban paulatinamente, enseñando distintas épocas de una Francia Mágica, así como sus respectivos héroes en sus cuadros mientras dormían.

Sus manos estaban unidas, siendo el británico quien lideraba con curiosidad y cautela al mismo tiempo para protegerla en caso de que algo similar al año pasado sucediese.

Él no había querido decir nada desde hace varios minutos, pero estaba oyendo voces que provenían de más allá de las puertas que atravesaban, apretando su agarre con Fleur y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse e intentar dilucidar las cacofonías.

-Harry? Pasa algo? – cuestionó la bruja al percatarse en la actitud del mago.

-Eh? No…nada- no muy convincentemente le respondió.

-Sé que me estás mintiendo, recuerda que tú me enseñaste a cómo hacerlo bien- le acusó la rubia, deteniéndose y tirando de su brazo para que se voltee.

El ojiverde solo murmuró algo en inglés, a lo que la ojiazul captó como unas quejas por sucumbir a sus pedidos, por lo que se sonrojó levemente y volvió a concentrarse a continuación con su problema actual.

-Y bien? No me dirás que pasa? O tendré que hacerte cosquillas de nuevo? – poniendo sus brazos en jarra, inquirió la fémina.

El ilusionista tembló imperceptiblemente ante la amenaza, sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa y rascando nerviosamente su nuca. Su estadía en la Mansión Delacour le había dejado varias enseñanzas nuevas con respecto a las mujeres de la casa tras ver como Sebastien era apabullado diariamente.

-Estoy escuchando algo…- confesó Harry, girándose en dirección a la puerta que tenía delante.

-Escuchas…algo? – repitió Fleur, poniendo toda su atención a las palabras que salían de la boca de su mejor amigo.

-Sí…parecen palabras y silbidos al mismo tiempo…- afirmando la pregunta anterior, el joven replicó.

-Cómo cuando hablas con las serpientes? – trató de dilucidar más la incógnita, Fleur.

La rubia estaba dándose cuenta que cada pregunta que hacía, lo ponía más tenso a su compañero, como un animal acorralado listo para atacar y huir. Alzó su vista y miró la puerta, dejando correr su joven imaginación con distintos animales que pudiesen esconderse allí detrás.

-Similar. Es como si fuese más ronco el ruido…como un cocodrilo- acercándose lentamente a la apertura de madera, respondió el niño con pelo cuervo.

-Espera! – gritó la gala, asiéndose a la extremidad derecha del niño y jalándolo con fuerza para así impedirle que siga caminando.

-Quieres que volvamos y le avisemos a un profesor? Porque estoy muy seguro que no es el anciano quien está haciendo esos ruidos allí dentro…- el mago callejero indagó, diciendo la última parte en forma graciosa para quitarle un poco el pánico a su amiga.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su falda la varita que utilizaba en clases y agarrándola con fuerzas en caso de tener que lanzar uno que otro hechizo defensivo, lo cual fue imitado por el ojiverde quien sacó la tonfa que llevaba escondida entre sus ropas y estiró los dedos de su mano izquierda por precaución como la rubia.

-Si te digo que corras, lo haces. Entendido? – mirando por encima de su hombro, se hizo saber el inglés.

-No lo creo, Harry. O corremos los dos, o nos quedamos ambos- semi enojada, dejó en claro la adolescente, recibiendo un gemido de frustración como respuesta.

Con el extremo de su arma de defensa personal, Harry empujó la puerta de madera maciza, sorprendiéndose cuando no escuchó el característico chirrido que el óxido en las bisagras produjo en las aperturas previas, enviándole un escalofrío por la espalda y poniéndolo en más alerta que antes.

Las cacofonías que únicamente él podía oír estaban siendo más claras, pudiendo percatarse que su deducción anterior era real, encontrando las voces mucho más graves y rasposas a las acostumbradas por las serpientes de jardín que solían colarse en la casa de Fleur.

 _-§ Hambre… §-_ pudo escuchar claramente desde un enorme hueco en la pared que solo revelaba un oscuro pasaje sin luz.

-Vamos a entrar allí? – con un poco de temor y curiosidad, dijo la ojiazul.

-Lo haremos rápido y luego volveremos a clases- procurando ponerse delante de la rubia, el pelinegro indicó.

Era notable la diferencia lumínica apenas atravesaron el umbral, adentrándose a un misterio de penumbra y silencio que muy pocas veces era roto por un silbido gutural y un crujido de rocas. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se habían dado cuenta, pero la situación en la estaban actualmente los obligó a tomarse con fuerza de las manos, siendo Fleur quien iluminase el camino con su varita mientras Harry estaba más que preparado para defender.

 _-§ Niños…Hambre… §-_ volvió a escuchar Harry, haciendo que se frene y Fleur choque contra su espalda.

-Fleur…prepárate para correr lo más rápido que puedas cuando te lo diga- susurró el británico, procurando avanzar sobre la punta de sus pies, algo que la chica imitó.

 _-§ Tanta hambre…Tantos años sin probar bocado…Niños…Carne fresca… §-_ la voz ronca resonó en las orejas del mago con claridad, mientras que la bruja solo podía oír silbidos graves como los de las lagartijas que transfiguraban en clases.

-Qué está diciendo, Harry? – preguntó la Delacour, intrigada por no entender el idioma que dominaba el Potter.

-Básicamente que si llega a vernos y no corremos lo más rápido posible, vamos a ser su comida…- confesó el joven caballero.

* * *

En retrospectiva, los dos deberían no haber entrado a aquella habitación en primer lugar. De haberlo hecho, ahora mismo no estarían corriendo a través de interminables pasadizos oscuros que son meramente iluminados por Fleur con su varita mientras Harry arroja papeles igníferos y cartas con velocidad precisa como para herir a alguien.

Pisadas pesadas y sibilancias agitadas se hacían eco en los estrechos pasajes obscuros, aterrorizando en su máximo esplendor a la Veela y poniendo paranoico al ilusionista. La rubia, siendo quien iluminaba el camino a la salida, tiraba del brazo izquierdo del pelinegro que miraba por encima de su hombro para tratar de ver el brillo dorado que los ojos rasgados del ser híbrido le enseñaba.

-Juro que nunca más te haré caso cuando tengas ganas de descubrir nuevos secretos! – exclamó la jovencita agitadamente.

-Al menos te puedo asegurar que esto no es peor que cuando seguí los pasos del libro que le robé al anciano! – le contestó Harry, logrando asestarle una bola de fuego en el ojo al reptil gigante, lo que le hizo gritar de dolor y enfurecerse más.

 _-§ Maldito niño! Devoraré tu carne y moleré tus huesos a polvo! §-_ el Potter pudo escuchar las maldiciones del monstruo.

-No me quiero ni imaginar que te está diciendo, Harry! – dijo la rubia, agradeciendo mentalmente por hallar el trecho final a la luz, apurando la esprintada.

-Crees que me causa gracia que Godzilla esté persiguiéndonos y ahora quiera comerme? Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta que hay un monstruo gigante en este colegio?! – reclamó a nadie en particular el pelinegro, logrando nuevamente golpearle al monstruo en su otro ojo, encegueciéndolo por completo de manera momentánea y escapando de la habitación.

La Delacour corría presurosamente hasta las puerta que tenía delante, abriéndolas. El Potter se aseguraba de cerrar las que dejaba atrás, trabando las manijas con sillas que hallaba o mesas que chirriaban con sus patas en el suelo.

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar a los pasillos principales, ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo y comenzaron a golpear todas las puertas de las aulas, llamando la atención de todos aquellos que estaban en sus interiores, los cuales empezaron a seguirlos al ver el miedo que tenían en sus caras, algo completamente distinto a lo común que conocían de ellos.

Fleur se arrojó sobre el césped de los jardines de Beauxbatons mientras que Harry estaba de cuclillas recuperando el aire, siendo observados por una multitud de directivos institucionales y sus respectivos alumnos. La gigante figura de Olympe Maxime se acercó a los niños, mirando preocupado por el estado que tenían y esperando una respuesta coherente ante tanto alboroto.

-Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Delacour…podrían decirle la razón por la que han causado tal disturbio en mi recinto? – habló la máxima autoridad del colegio de magia francés.

-Mons…mons…monstruo gigante…- entrecortadamente logró responder la rubia, tomándose del estómago ya que le dolía gracias a los cambios de aire.

-Hue…hueco en…en la pared…comer niños…- complementó como pudo el pelinegro.

-Monstruo? Sean más específicos por favor! – inquirió molesta la dama adulta, creyendo que estaba siendo engañada.

-…Un monstro que parece un cocodrilo gigante quiere comer a todos los niños de Beauxbatons porque tiene mucha hambre- tras recuperar el bendito oxígeno, volvió a hablar la Veela.

-…Escuché una voz y quisimos averiguar que era. Es la última vez que lo hago. La próxima, solo me atengo a las serpientes- pudo decir el mago callejero, revelando de alguna manera su capacidad Parsel a la directora del colegio.

Olympe Maxime sabía que Sebastien y Apolline tenía algo que decirle antes del comienzo del año lectivo, pero debido a inconvenientes laborales no pudieron. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta a que se referían, y por lo que conocía del joven ojiverde, es que con algunas cosas él no bromeaba. Así que si ambos dicen que un reptil estaba en la escuela amenazando a sus pupilos, y uno de ellos tenía la capacidad de hablar Parsel, entonces era algo que podía tener graves consecuencias si se le ignoraba.

Dando media vuelta, la giganta se enfrentó a sus colegas profesores, aclarándose la garganta y alzando su varita en alto.

-Que nadie entre al establecimiento, las clases se han suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Profesores, debemos enviar un Patronus al Ministerio de Magia para pedir Aurores…sea lo que sea que esté allí dentro, no se llevará a ninguno de mis niños- declaró la mujer, haciendo que el dúo de niños suspirase de alivio y terminasen de espalda en el pasto mirando al cielo.

* * *

 ** _Terminó el episodio ocho._**

 ** _Más muestras de crecimiento por parte de nuestra adolescente protagonista, así como muestras de madurez por parte de Harry a pesar de su corta edad y estatura._**

 ** _Qué es el monstruo que acecha al colegio? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo lo revelaré…pero si alguno tiene curiosidad, solo voy a decir que es parte del folclore francés, por lo que no es muy difícil de hallarlo si se lo busca en internet._**

 ** _Como leyeron, Harry aún continua sin utilizar una varita como foco, ya que está acostumbrado a usar sus manos con sus trucos, habiendo dominado el arte de magia sin vara y en ocasiones sin encantamientos._**

 ** _Bien, tengo que despedirme, así que por favor comenten y háganme saber sus opiniones._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bienvenidos al noveno episodio de esta historia._**

 ** _Aquí les presento la resolución del segundo año en Beauxbatons de Harry y Fleur, por lo que espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, no soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

* * *

Todo el alumnado, profesores, e incluso mascotas aguardaban en el jardín delantero de Beauxbatons por la llegada de las autoridades. Olympe Maxime se había asegurado de alzar salas de restricción en la puerta principal del establecimiento mágico, para luego proceder a tranquilizar a los recién ingresantes con una genuina actitud maternal, explicándoles que todo se resolvería con prontitud y podrían regresar a continuar con sus estudios.

Harry, actualmente, estaba atrapado en un apretado abrazo que su mejor amiga le estaba dando mientras trataba de responder con la mayor claridad lo que habían visto con anterioridad, deteniéndose por breves instantes para intentar escaparse de su posición pero fallando estrepitosamente, viéndose obligado a murmurar sobre gigantonas que se aprovechaban de jóvenes en vías decrecimiento, haciendo reir a los alumnos mayores y enseñantes.

* * *

Una docena de crujidos se oyeron a metros de distancia del improvisado campamente, revelando a veinticuatro adultos vestidos con sacos y pantalones azules con patrones en blanco, portando sus varitas con hechizo preparados en las puntas de sus focos y lenguas. Sebastien, junto a Nicolas, hicieron acto de presencia segundos después, encaminándose directamente a la máxima autoridad con el único propósito de tener pleno conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tras una breve y concisa explicación por parte de la enorme mujer, el alquimista solo pudo atinar a suspirar sonoramente antes de que tuviese que ser retenido por cinco Aurores para que no estrangulase al mago callejero que lo miraba como si fuese un completo extraño para que a continuación fingiese que estaba durmiendo en los brazos de la joven Veela.

-No te atrevas a ignorarme, mocoso! Explícame cómo diablos puedes meterte en problemas tan rápido! – exclamó el longevo mago, sintiendo que por culpa del niño, había envejecido dos siglos más.

-Y cómo pensabas que iba a saber que Godzilla dormía debajo de la escuela? Acaso tengo una bola de cristal o algo similar?! – replicó el ojiverde, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, listo para patear al anciano.

-Harías bien en conseguirte una! Dejarías de darme problemas, Perenelle me obligó venir a verte cuando se enteró de tu aventura! – reclamó Flamel, haciéndose a un costado para eludir el golpe del niño.

-Y tú qué? Acaso eres un niño que tienes que hacerle caso a tu esposa? – dijo el Potter, emitiendo un sonido de látigo con su boca mientras movía su mano derecha para hacer una alusión.

-Tú…tú…ahora sí te mato, engendro del demonio! – arrojándosele encima, gritó el alquimista para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-Espero que tu marcapasos dure lo suficiente, viejo! – contestó el inglés, mordiéndolo en los brazos y golpeándolo con la tonfa.

Tan abstraídos estaban todos en la increíble trifulca, que nadie se dio cuenta cuando una nueva explosión se produjo cerca de ellos, solo para percatarse de ese hecho cuando una furiosa mujer se paró frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y golpeteando el césped con su pie izquierdo.

-Qué creen que están haciendo?! Son acaso dos párvulos ustedes?! – la bruja inmortal recriminó a los pugilistas, que velozmente se separaron y abrazaron como dos buenos amigos.

-Anciano…- susurró Harry por lo bajo.

-Qué quieres, niño? – cuestionó en un tono similar, Nicolas.

-Marsella es un lindo lugar para esconderse. Sebastien lo usa para cuando Apolline se enoja con él…- prosiguió hablando el británico.

* * *

Después de un incómodo momento, en donde todos los presentes apreciaron como Perenelle Flamel aplicaba un correctivo al peculiar dúo de magos, Fleur se dispuso a revivir las memorias de los sucedido durante su aventura con el ojiverde. Su padre, aunque estaba feliz porque la rubia tuviese una compañía "normal", estaba enojado por la imprudencia de su hija y lo demostró con un pronunciado ceño fruncido, haciendo resaltar sus ojos en un tono de decepción.

-No fue su culpa, yo insistí en que me siguiese! – exclamó el Potter deforma defensiva tras correr velozmente hasta donde la Veela estaba, interponiéndose entre padre e hija.

La mitad de la mujeres hicieron un sonido de enternecimiento, mientras que la otra mitad miraba con celos inyectados en sus ojos. La Delacour, por su parte, solo observaba asombrada el porte caballeresco que el mago callejero imponía, incrementando más aquellas ideas de cariño que le tenía.

-Es eso cierto, Harry? – sabiendo que solo quería proteger a su hija, le preguntó el patriarca.

-Así es, ella solo me acompañó porque no podía soltarse- con bastante confianza, declaró el ilusionista.

-Ya veo...saber que tendré que castigarte por poner en peligro a mi hija, no? – completamente serio, comunicó Sebastien.

-…Sí- admitió el joven alicaídamente, enojándose cuando oyó una risita por parte del alquimista, quien recibió un pellizco en el brazo de parte de su esposa.

-No comerás helado hasta que termines el año escolar. Entendido? – impuso la penitencia el Delacour, palideciendo al niño.

-Sí, lo entiendo…- derrotado, consensuó el inglés.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que te prepares para guiarnos hasta el lugar donde este dichoso monstruo se esconde- comunicó el líder de los Aurores.

Tras terminar de hablar, el adulto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a ordenar a sus colegas de trabajo, dictándoles comandos. Por otro lado, Harry estaba siendo exprimido en vida con un nuevo abrazo de la gala, quien balbuceaba tan rápido que le era inentendible. Al cabo de unos minutos, y mucho empeño malogrado de liberarse, el británico le explicaba las razones de por qué la defendió, teniendo que aparecerse detrás de la bruja longeva cuando Fleur intentó agradecérselo efusivamente una vez más.

-Vamos, pequeña. Debes ser más gentil con él. Recuerda que, después de todo, sigue siendo más joven que tú- Perenelle le dijo a la joven rubia platinada.

-Y más enano- en broma, replicó la ojiazul.

-A quien le estás diciendo gnomo! – gritó el ojiverde, haciendo reir a los alumnos por lo fácil que era enojarlo con su tamaño.

-Ya, ya…estoy segura que te convertirás en un caballero de gran altura, Harry. Por qué no dejas que Fleur te dé las gracias antes de irte con mi esposo? Si sigues demorándote, le dará una pataleta- la alquimista requirió, mirando a su compañero de vida, quien bufó al ver al Potter.

A regañadientes, el niño salió de detrás de su escudo humano y se aproximó con cautela hasta su amiga, quien sonreía brillantemente con sus nacarados dientes. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y esperó a ser aplastado una vez más, solo para sentirse desconcertado cuando algo tocó sus labios y vio a la francesa huir junto a sus compañeras de clase, dejándolo rojo al reconocer lo que acababa de suceder luego de haber visto muchos casos similares en las calles o plazas parisinas.

* * *

Trece pares de adultos seguían cuidadosamente los pausados pasos del joven ilusionista, quien estaba concentrado en percibir algún movimiento o sonido extraño, abriendo cautelosamente las puertas que había cerrado con anterioridad, revelando cierta destrucción en el interior de las habitaciones.

Signos de garras y objetos destrozados por mordiscos tensionaban a los Aurores, mientras que el alquimista trataba de hacer memoria con todos los monstruos que conocía y tuviesen similitudes con las indicaciones de su pupilo descarado. El ambiente parecía volverse más lúgubre con el tiempo, incomodando aún más a los experimentados profesionales, quienes básicamente iban a ciegas bajo la conducción de un abandonado héroe inglés que poseía una habilidad que solo personas intolerantes catalogarían como oscuro o maldito, admirando la tenacidad que tenía para volver a recorrer el mismo camino dos veces.

-Harry- habló el patriarca Delacour.

-Sí? – preguntó el niño, mirando por encima de su hombro al mismo tiempo que recuperaba algunas de sus pertenencias que arrojó al monstruo con anterioridad.

-No solo no comerás helado, sino que también le explicarás todo esto a mi esposa- Sebastien aclaró, recorriendo con sus falanges las rasgaduras que decoraban las paredes.

-No lo creo…- refutó el británico, sonriendo sardónicamente, algo que sorprendió a todos.

-Oh, sí? Y puedo saber por qué desobedecerás mi orden? – mostrando firmeza, interrogó el Jede de Aurores.

-Porque sería una lástima que alguien le dijese a Apolline que su preciado jarrón fue destruido por su esposo y no Gabrielle como ella cree- comentó distraídamente el pelinegro, invocando una súbita palidez en el padre de su mejor amiga.

Risas se produjeron, aliviando la tensión. Pero así como la alegría llegó, desapareció al abrirse una nueva puerta, dejando que el aire enrarecido a putrefacción se despliegue libremente, rebelando tácitamente que lo que los magos buscaban estaba más cerca. La destrucción se mostraba con más brutalidad que antes, así como también la presencia de enormes huellas reptiles similares al de un cocodrilo, lo que detuvo al alquimista del grupo, agachándose para examinar dicha pisada.

Harry también se frenó, cerrando los ojos y pegando su oreja contra la apertura de madera que los separaba del a siguiente y última recámara, percibiendo siseos lejanos que le resultaban incomprensibles a causa de la distancia. Su mano se asió a la perilla, girándola en sentido horario luego de haberla destrabado. Con fuerza y cuidado, fue abriéndola, evitando realizar algún sonido innecesario mientras realizaba una señal a Sebastien de que era seguro el entrar.

Los Aurores divisaron expectantes el obscuro hueco en la pared, como si absorbiese todo rayo de luz que ellos produjeron con sus varitas. Más de uno estaba tentado a lanzar a ciegas un hechizo, pero la mala mirada del Delacour los detuvo en sus lugares, comprendiendo que esto no era una de las habituales operaciones que realizaban atrapar maleantes. El mismísimo líder de grupo se sentía incómodo con el ambiente extraño que la incertidumbre creaba, donde básicamente estaba llevando a todos sus compañero de armas contra algo desconocido que amenazaba las vidas de todos los alumnos de Beauxbatons. Donde hijos, sobrinos, ahijados, de todos ellos venían a aprender a dominar la magia con la que nacieron.

-Bueno…ya llegamos- intentó romper la tensión el británico.

-Está bien, Harry. Puedes descansar, has sido de una importante ayuda. Ahora nos encargaremos nosotros- el padre de Fleur dijo, despeinándolo juguetonamente.

 _-§ Hambre…mucha hambre §-_ un siseo retumbó en lo que parecía ser un interminable camino de oscuridad, provocando un eco que causó escalofríos en los huesos de los adultos.

-Qué fue lo que dijo, mocoso- Flamel quiso saber.

-Está gruñón y con hambre…eso es una mala combinación lo dijo por experiencia- contestó Harry, quitándose aquel saco azul que Fleur le obligaba a llevar encima, y ajustándose las agujetas.

 _-§ Niños…carne tierna…comer…devorar…destrozar… §-_ el ojiverde volvió a escuchar, temblando levemente para luego dar unos saltitos en el lugar.

-Y ahora? Qué fue lo que dijo? – uno de los Aurores preguntó.

El pelinegro se volteó a verlo, llevándose un dedo a los labios en indicación de que no hable tan fuerte.

-Está más que ansioso por comer a todos los niños de la escuela- le dijo el mago Parsel, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos para realizar un recuento de todo lo que llevaba consigo.

-Creo tener una idea de que puede ser ese monstruo, pero me parece imposible que sea el mismo ya que el último murió hace más de cinco siglos- el alquimista longevo musitó, preparándose para cualquier hecho.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que saber cómo lo mataron. Al fin eres de utilidad y no como un adorno, anciano- con un tono lúdico, bromeó el joven, ganándose un golpe en la nuca.

-No te pases de listo, niño…Además, qué crees que haces? – interrogó Nicolas, al verlo como miraba al hueco.

-Sea lo que en verdad sea esa cosa, solo le atraen los niños. Por lo que me meteré a buscar a Godzilla e intentaré atraerlo hasta aquí para que ustedes se encarguen- comunicó el Potter, siendo foco de miradas de asombro y estupefacción.

-Estás loco, Harry? Apenas pudiste salir a salvo con mi hija la primera vez y ahora quieres meterte de nuevo? – Sebastien, desesperado, le reclamó.

-Pero a diferencia de antes, me he memorizado el camino en la oscuridad, por lo que ya no me retrasaré. Además…si pude salir de esa pesadilla que el viejo creó, puedo salir de este hueco nuevamente- con seguridad, contestó.

El líder de los Aurores solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, suspirando sonoramente al reconocer que él era el único que sabía el camino, lo que los ponía en desventaja a todos ellos. Por eso mismo, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo desplegar las fuerzas policiales a las paredes aledañas al hueco con sus varitas preparadas, dejando en claro al pelinegro que aceptaba su plan, aunque fuese en contra de todo lo ortodoxo.

* * *

Habían muchas cosas de las que el mago ilusionista se arrepentía. La primera, era la estúpida idea de volver a meterse en aquel laberinto sin luz. La segunda, fue el arrojar a quemarropa un _Stupefy_ sin varita al monstruo una vez que estuvo a meros metros de distancia. Y la tercera, fue el correr aquel largo trayecto a la salida mientras lanzaba las pocas cartas que le restaban junto a los billetes que fulminaban la vista del reptil como cintas de magnesio al contacto del fuego.

Gruñidos y presurosas estampidas aceleraban el corazón del inglés, quien saltaba las rocas desperdigadas en el camino para que luego tomase giros bruscos en las esquinas cerradas con el fin de hacer que se choque y darle unos segundos más de ventaja. Un brillo en la lejanía despertó el ánimo del Potter, el cual fue apagado cuando oyó los furiosos siseos que prometían comérselo con lentitud, saboreando sus huesos que posteriormente decorarían su guarida.

-Estén listos! Viene justo detrás de mí! – exclamó el joven, esprintando con todas sus fuerzas, cruzando el umbral deteriorado y arrojándose hacia la derecha, a los brazos del alquimista.

Apenas hizo eso, una escamosa cabeza gigante salió del orificio sin percatarse del hecho que más de una veintena de adultos aguardaban su llegada, con sus varitas brillando incandescentemente en diversos colores a diferentes puntos del cuerpo que salía poco a poco.

-Fuego! Disparen a matar! No le dejen escapar! – Sebastien Delacour gritó, arrojando una potente maldición de corte al ojo izquierdo del ser, siendo imitado por el longevo en el costado derecho.

Cadenas sujetaron el macizo cuerpo al suelo, dando tiempo para que los demás, prácticamente, vaciasen sus reservas mágicas al intentar atravesar la dura y resistente piel, teniendo que deshacerse primero de las escamas del cuello para finalmente hallar la carne, donde todos se enfocaron hasta que el último de los huesos fue escindido, separando la cabeza del cuerpo.

Las piernas de los Aurores más jóvenes temblaban ante la visión de la lagartija gigante, cayendo rendidos del cansancio al suelo mientras sus contrapartes más adultas se afirmaban contra las paredes para recuperar el aire. Flamel, aún continuaba teniendo en sus brazos al niño, quien se había dormido a la mitad de la masacre, por lo que guardó su barita y levanto el delgado cuerpo en sus brazos como si fuese su propio hijo. El patriarca de la familia Delacour no perdió tiempo y comenzó a trazar salas alrededor de la habitación para regresar luego con un grupo especializado en criaturas mágicas, así después ordenar a todos a volver al patio para darles la noticia a los demás.

* * *

-Harry! – la rubia francesa expresó al ver como su amigo era transportado.

-Nicolas, qué pasó? Le ocurrió algo a Harry? – Perenelle cuestionó a su esposo, corriendo a tomar al niño y asentarlo en el césped mientras la sanadora de Beauxbatons y Olympe se acercaban.

-El mocoso solo está fatigado. Aunque no lo culpo en verdad, después de todo lo que hizo hoy…- habló el alquimista inmortal.

-Papá! Por qué no se despierta?! – Fleur preguntó, abrazando al ojiverde contra su pecho de manera protectora.

-Como Nicolas dijo, Harry volvió a meterse a …- estaba diciendo el Delacour, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Qué!? Acaso te volviste loco!? Cómo se te ocurre mandar a mi estudiante a ese lugar de nuevo!? – la directora gritó, poniéndose de pie e intimidando a todos los varones presentes.

-Fue su idea. Y a decir verdad, era la única forma de llevar a cabo la misión. Ninguno de nosotros podían entender lo que el monstruo decía, o conocía el terreno. Por lo que Harry se ofreció a hacerlo mientras nosotros esperábamos a que él regresase con la criatura detrás para así acabarlo- aclaró Sebastien, soltando un suspiro cuando la gigante se alejó un poco.

Nadie dijo nada, solo miraban la figura durmiente del héroe británico que roncaba plácidamente en los brazos de una Veela sobreprotectora, quien jugaba con su nido de cuervos.

-Saben qué era esa cosa? – una de las profesoras del establecimiento preguntó.

-Era Le Babau- el anciano respondió.

-Le Babau!? Pero si el último murió en Riversaltes en el siglo XII…- sorprendida, replicó la mujer inmortal.

-Pues, parece que uno más había quedado fuera de la supervisión en aquella época. Por ahora, solo podemos esperar a que los encargados vengan a verificar que no queden huevos o pequeñas crías en el interior- sentenció Nicolas.

-Hmm…señor- llamó Fleur.

-Qué sucede niña? Quieres que te dejemos a solas con el mocoso? Yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes, no creo que tu padre o directora le agrade la idea- intentó bromear el viejo, recibiendo un rubor de la ojiazul, malas miradas de Sebastien y Olympe, y un zape de Perenelle.

-No, no! Yo…quiero saber, qué es un Le Babau? – la joven adolescente interrogó, abrazando con más fuerza a un dormido Harry, quien empezó a lucir más azul debido a la falta de aire, haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de sus compañeras.

-Es un horrible ser mitad iguana, mitad dragón. Una noche cualquiera, la ciudad de Rivesaltes llegó a temblar como si fuese un sismo de mayor grado, algo que motivó a todos los habitantes a salir de sus casas y viviendas hacia las calles. Luego de un instante se dieron cuenta que muchos niños habían desaparecido repentinamente, algo que les llegó a asustar inmensamente. Al buscar a los niños desaparecidos, lograron notar que el agujero de una muralla se había ensanchado un poco más de lo común, lo cual demostraba que algo había pasado por dicho estrechamiento. Luego de que los habitantes decidiesen poner señuelos para atrapar al monstruo, lograron hacer que este salga a saciar su hambre, acribillándolo con flechas en las intersecciones de las escamas y agua hirviendo. Días después, lo hallaron no muy lejos del pueblo tras enviar una expedición, regresando con los huesos de los niños y del monstruo en sí para que todos pudiesen verificar la muerte del mismo- explicó la alquimista, dejando boquiabierto a todos los profesores.

-Me está diciendo que dos de mis niños estuvieron frente a ese monstruo, y pudieron no haber sobrevivido? – la máxima autoridad del establecimiento de enseñanza, preguntó.

Los Aurores, sin animarse a invocar la furia de la enorme mujer protectora, retrocedieron valientemente unos metros, dejando en frente al Delacour, quien tras percatarse de la situación los miró traicionado. Al padre de la joven Veela le duró poco la integridad que tenía al ver como su antigua directora se paraba frente a él.

-Solo diré esto una vez. Tu hija y Harry están castigados hasta terminar el ciclo lectivo. Espero que eso les enseñe a no meterse en más problemas- declaró Maxime, demostrando su preocupación como lo haría una madre pero sin olvidar su posición en la escuela.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, finalizó el capítulo nueve._**

 ** _Qué les parece la relación entre Harry y Nicolas?_**

 ** _Y el hecho de cómo actúa el inglés para Fleur?_**

 ** _Conocían ese monstruo ustedes? De hecho, hacen fiestas en agosto en aquella ciudad._**

 ** _Qué opinan del carácter de Olympe Maxime en comparación con Dumbledore?_**

 ** _Bien, tengo que despedirme, así que por favor comenten y háganme saber sus opiniones._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Aquí regreso con la décima actualización de este fanfic!_**

 ** _Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dan favorito, siguen y comentan mi historia, haciéndome saber que les gusta mucho en verdad!_**

 ** _Segundo, trataré de responder a sus comentarios a partir del siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, no soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

* * *

Nadine estaba quieta en su asiento mientras veía la situación que sus nietas y el joven mago callejero estaban padeciendo ahora luego del desastre que había llevado a cabo en la casa donde vivían. El agua había empapado por completo la alfombra de la sala principal, dejando marcas oscuras en los finos muebles de madera producto de la humedad. Pompas de jabón aún se podían ver bajo la luz de los candelabros, haciendo que enseñasen una notable gama de colores en formas psicodélicas antes de reventar sonoramente y ensuciar a los niños.

El pelinegro, vistiendo un delantal verde y un pañuelo en la cabeza, estaba sumamente concentrado en su tarea de secar todo aquello que se había mojado. Las rubias platinadas, por otro lado, estrujaban los paños en baldes de madera, escurriendo el agua jabonosa que previamente utilizaron para jugar. Los dedos de todos ellos se arrugaron, lo que les hizo sonreír levemente de forma cómplice, esquivando las miradas de advertencia que la Veela mayor les daba desde el fuerte que creó cuando el caos estalló.

-La próxima vez hay que tener más cuidado…- Fleur susurró a sus compañeros de crimen, recibiendo un asentimiento de la pequeña francesa y una mueca burlona por parte del inglés.

-Comenzando por quitarle el jabón, no crees Gaby? – el Potter murmuró en el oído de la menor de las Delacour, haciéndola reír incontrolablemente.

-Qué fue eso? – la blonda mayor se paró con los brazos en jarra, reclamándole a su mejor amigo.

-Nada! – negó presurosamente el ojiverde, girando su cabeza hacia el suelo para seguir secándolo.

-Harry…- advirtió la gala, acercándose de manera temeraria al niño.

-Fleur…- imitó el tono de voz el británico, mirándola de reojo.

-Gaby! Qué te dijo? – optando por otro plan de acción, la hermana mayor le cuestionó a la menor.

-Que tenemos que quitarte el jabón- confesó la jovencita Veela.

-Harry! – le gritó la ojiazul al mago callejero.

-Traidora…- masculló el ilusionista, chapoteando un charco y mojando a la infante.

Gabrielle emitió un chillido, para posteriormente fruncir el ceño y tirarle el paño que tenía en posesión directamente a la cara, lo que provocó que el mago resbalase y cayese de espaldas sobre el agua que tenía que secar. Él no se movía, hallándose en el suelo, con sus extremidades extendidas en distintas posiciones y el rostro tapado por el húmedo trapo de coloración naranja.

Las jóvenes féminas lo miraron con curiosidad en un principio, para luego pasar a la confusión y temor cuando se dieron cuenta que él no se movía. Soltando su propio paño, Fleur corrió velozmente hasta donde el pelinegro estaba, quitándole el retazo de tela, solo para gritar de sorpresa en el instante que el inglés abrió sus ojos y estiró sus manos para hacerle cosquillas, logrando subyugarla mientras miraba depredadoramente a la mini rubia, quien intentó ayudar a su hermana, pero fallando en el proceso y terminando en el suelo, encima de la ojiazul mayor.

-Niños! Dejen de jugar y limpien todo antes de que Sebastien y Apolline lleguen! – los retó Nadine, asomando su cabeza por encima de la muralla de sillones que puso entre el caos de la casa y su paz.

-Ella comenzó! – acusó el Potter, señalando a su mejor amiga.

-Cómo es eso?! – reclamó la Delacour, dándole un vistazo serio al mago.

-Quién quiso ver "Fantasía" en el cine y luego repetir lo mismo en casa? – como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, dijo el pelinegro.

-Tú querías ver "101 Dálmatas"! – recriminó la rubia platinada desde el piso.

-Eran perritos bomberos! No te gustan los perritos? – cuestionó el ojiverde.

-No. Me gustan los gatitos! – negó Fleur por el placer de llevarle la contra.

-Oh! Monstruo! Me niego a seguir aquí si no te gustan los perritos bomberos! – cruzándose de brazos, dio media vuelta Harry dramáticamente.

-A mí me gustan los perritos…- tímida, dijo Gabrielle, siendo abrazada inmediatamente por el británico.

-Lo ves, Fleur? Ella si me quiere y a los perritos también, no como tú…Ya quisieras ver a un gato con gorro de bombero y ayudando a la gente- alzando el mentón, señaló él.

-…No puedo competir contra esa lógica- admitió derrotada la bruja, luego de haber presenciado todo lo que el Potter decía en sus visitas al París mundano.

-Harry, cuáles son los dálmatas? Los perritos marrones o los que parecen vaquitas? – tras darse cuenta de su ignorancia y confusión, le preguntó al niño que ayudaba a su hermana a ponerse de pie.

-Los perritos vaca. Los marrones atrapan ladrones y gente mala- aclaró el joven, agachándose a recoger los peños que estaban en el suelo para estrujarlos en un balde y continuar con la limpieza.

-No podemos tener uno de esos marrones? – Gaby le interrogó a su hermana.

-Deberías esperar a que llegue tu carta de Beauxbatons. Allí podrás tener tu propio familiar como papá y mamá nos llevaron a comprarlo- Fleur contestó, tomándole la mano e indicándole que ayude ya que era poco al agua que restaba.

-Solo espero que no hayan escobas andantes…- murmuró el Potter, recibiendo un zape por parte de su amiga.

-Te oí! – protestó la bruja de trece años recién cumplidos.

-Esa era la intención- le dijo nuevamente, Harry.

-Quieres otro golpe? – ofreció nuevamente la blonda, sonriendo suavemente.

-Eres una abusona…- acusó el niño, con cabellera como nido de cuervos, de manera acongojada.

-Soy mayo que tú! – dejó en claro la ojiazul.

-Te estás llamando vieja? – burlón, recalcó el mago callejero.

-Harry…- gruñó Fleur, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

-Fleur…- imitó Harry, divertido.

-Niños! Terminen ya! Quiero salir de aquí! – Nadine les gritó, sintiendo claustrofobia de su propio fuerte.

* * *

Los patriarcas de la familia Delacour entraban tomados de la mano y sonriendo al hogar que tenían, hallando que toda la sala poseía un aroma a cítricos y brillaba como si el mismísimo sol estuviese allí dentro, por lo que casi quedaron enceguecidos debido al reflejo que el suelo les daba. Los ojos del dúo mayor se enfocaron en el balde que reposaba a unos metros de un sofá donde su primogénita dormitaba al mismo tiempo que el infante inglés se lo veía desmayado sobre ella a causa de un par de delgados brazos alrededor del cuello. Gabrielle, por otro lado, roncaba suavemente al lado de su abuela, quien leía cómodamente un libro de los que el Potter conseguía en la zona céntrica de la capital francesa.

-Madre, estamos de regreso- habló Apolline con un bajo tono de voz para no despertar a los niños.

-Hija, Sebastien, no los había escuchado. Cómo les fue en su cena? – ubicando un señalador en la página que estaba leyendo, cerró el libro la Veela mayor.

-Dejando de lado a un mesero insistente, fue realmente agradable volver a tener un tiempo para nosotros- el Auror galo le respondió, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su esposa cuando recordó al muchacho que quiso coquetear con ella.

-Me alegro que les haya ido bien, deberían hacerlo más seguido- feliz por la actitud renovada de su hija y yerno, la Veela adulta declaró.

-Y los niños? Se portaron bien=…Y por qué la casa huele a jabón? – la matriarca cuestionó, agachándose para besar la frente de su hija menor y luego repetir el proceso con los otros dos niños.

-Si…Harry las llevó a ver una película al cine- la bruja mayor dijo con un semblante que confundió al matrimonio.

-Alguna travesura hizo Harry, cierto? Juro que ese niño saca a flote el lado bromista de las niñas…- Sebastien comentó, suspirando como si hubiese perdido una larga batalla.

-De hecho…fue Fleur quien comenzó esta vez y Harry limpió el desastre- mirando a la culpable, la Veela adulta les reveló, haciendo que la pareja mire sorprendido a la joven adolescente que abrazaba posesivamente al británico.

-Me imagino que hay una explicación lógica para esto, no? – atónito, balbuceó el Delacour.

-Cuando fueron al cine, Fleur eligió ver "Fantasía". Al parecer, trataba de un ratón que era aprendiz de un mago e intentó limpiar su casa con magia que no sabía manipular, haciendo que esponjas, escobas y baldes tomasen vidas y terminasen inundando todo al perder el control- explayó la mujer rubia mayor, dejando con la boca abierta a su hija.

-Dime que ella no quiso imitarlo…- Apolline susurró.

-Ella hizo incluso un disfraz horrible de una túnica rojo chillón y un sombrero azul con lunas y estrellas, para después intentar ponérselo a Harry pero fallando, por lo que se lo puso ella- divertida con el recuerdo, comentó Nadine, señalando a un rincón alejado las vestimentas que describió, las cuales Apolline tomó y analizó.

-Solo Dumbledore vestiría algo como esto si lo que dicen es cierto...- la madre de las niñas blondas dijo.

-Muy bien, al menos sabemos que Harry tiene que elegir de ahora en más las películas que quieran ver- el hombre adulto de la casa dejó en claro.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso, Sebastien- la suegra del patriarca contestó con un tono dubitativo.

-Y eso por qué? – curioso, indagó el agente del Ministerio.

-Él quería ver una de perritos- replicó la dama anciana.

-Qué tiene de malo eso? – Apolline quiso saber.

-Eran ciento un crías…- reveló la mujer, silenciando por completo la sala.

* * *

-No…No…Ya basta…- las palabras salían de la boca de un inquiero Harry somnoliento, lo que despertó a su mejor amiga.

-Hmm? Harry? Quédate quieto…- le pidió la blonda mayor, retorciéndose en su lugar y apretando más su abrazo.

-No…Basta…No más…- volvió a murmurar el pelinegro, despertando por completo a la adolescente.

Preocupada por la actitud del Potter, la muchacha procedió a incorporarse en el sofá con cuidado sin llegar a soltar el abrazo, sino todo lo contrario, apretándolo con mucha más fuerza y comenzando a sacudirlo con el fin de despertarlo. Lográndolo finalmente, consiguiendo consecuentemente a un total desaliñado Harry que miraba atontado a todos lados, quien descubrió que estaba siendo asfixiado una vez más por su amiga, viéndose obligado a palmear su delicado brazo para que ella afloje un poco el apriete, dejándole dar una gloriosa bocanada de aire.

-Quieres matarme, Fleur? – quiso saber el niño, masajeándose el cuerpo.

-Tenías una pesadilla, Harry. Me cansé de llamarte y no te despertabas. Le reclamó la adolescente rubia, abrazando de nuevo al inglés pero con mucho más cuidado.

-Oh…eso explica muchas cosas- murmuró el joven británico.

-Explicar qué cosas? – curiosa por lo que dijo su mejor amigo, la ojiazul acercaba su cara a la del pelinegro, incomodándolo un poco.

-Que nada está inundado y tampoco hay escobas desordenando otra vez la casa- respondió el Potter, recibiendo inmediatamente un golpe en el brazo derecho.

-Ya basta! Es que nunca lo olvidarás!? – reclamó la primogénita Delacour.

-Jamás! Ah…No! – exclamó el mago callejero, para después intentar escapar pero hallándose aprisionado por la Veela y sus cosquillas.

* * *

 ** _Bien…se terminó el capítulo de hoy!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado un poco de diversión entre la Veela y el Niño que vivió._**

 ** _Ustedes se imaginaron a Dumbledore con el traje de Mickey en Fantasía, o no?_**

 ** _Tendrá pesadillas recurrentes con escobas el pobre Harry?_**

 ** _Gabby tendrá una mascota?_**

 ** _Qué sucederá en el tercer año de Beauxbatons?_**

 ** _POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, REALMENTE SON DE AYUDA Y ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA AL SABER QUE LES INTERESA MI HISTORIA._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


End file.
